LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE
by Tite Diablesse
Summary: Un tournoi de magie est organisé. Lionel et Sakura vont se retrouver après 8 ans, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé. Pourront-ils être encore ensemble? CHAP 8-Epilogue ON LINE FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

**LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE**

**1 – Angleterre**

Sakura était dans un avion en direction de l'Angleterre, pour se rendre dans la ville de Tarber sur l'île Lewis, au nord-ouest de l'Ecosse plus précisément. Elle avait reçu une semaine plus tôt une lettre du conseil de magie, l'invitant à participer à un tournoi international de magie. Elle se rappelait encore chaque mot de la lettre :

_Chère Mademoiselle Kinomoto,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous conviez à participer au premier tournoi international de magie. Etant la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow, rebaptisées cartes de Sakura, vous bénéficiez d'une invitation spéciale vous privant de passez les phases qualificatives du tournoi. Vous participerez donc directement au huitième de finale du tournoi qui débutera le 1er Août au château de Tarber (Ile Lewis, Ecosse, Grande-Bretagne). Vous serez évidemment logée et nourrie. Vous pouvez venir accompagner d'une personne si vous le souhaitez._

_Nous attendons votre réponse._

_Au plaisir de vous voir,_

_Le conseil de magie._

Elle avait accepté. Elle attendait un tel évènement depuis longtemps : elle pourrait enfin montrer au monde qu'elle est la magicienne le plus puissante de ce monde, et plus la petite débutante qui avait chassé les cartes de Clow. Oui, elle allait leur montré sa puissance.

Tiffany était assise à côté de Sakura dans cet avion qui les emmenait en Angleterre pour ce tournoi. Quand Sakura lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, elle avait accepté avec joie pour pouvoir filmer les exploits de son amie et lui faire des costumes. Pourtant, Tiffany n'avait plus le même entrain pour suivre les aventures de Sakura : sa meilleure amie avait beaucoup changé en 8 ans. Elles avaient maintenant toutes les deux 20 ans. Sakura était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, avec de long cheveux miel qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, et sa taille parfaite.

Mais elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle Sakura KINOMOTO, désormais, elle s'appelait Nathalie SEGAWA pour tous ses proches, elle avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat depuis le départ de Lionel il y avait de cela maintenant 8 ans. Il était reparti en Chine et n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelle à Sakura qui fut complètement anéantie, elle resta enfermer dans sa chambre pendant des jours à pleurer. Puis, un jour elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, mais elle était différente : elle était déterminée à ne plus pleurer pour quelqu'un et elle s'est enfermée sur elle-même, avait une attitude très froide et parlait très peu. Elle avait à peu près l'attitude de Lionel quand il était arrivé à Tomoéda pour la chasse aux cartes. Tous ces amis et sa famille avaient essayé de lui redonner le sourire mais personne n'y arriva, même pas elle, sa meilleure amie. Depuis ce jour, Sakura s'entraînait durement en magie et en art-martiaux, elle voulait devenir la meilleure disait-elle. Elle était devenue effectivement très forte en 8 ans : elle pouvait maintenant appeler ses cartes sans son sceptre, qui quand elle l'utilisait doublait sa force, elle avait acquit le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, et quelques pouvoirs psychiques, et enfin avait créé plusieurs nouvelles cartes. Elle était devenue aussi experte en art-martiaux et battait depuis longtemps la carte du combat. Sa puissance était maintenant impressionnante. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était durement entraînée à se créer un bouclier pour cacher son aura magique, et elle le maîtrisait parfaitement : elle pouvait l'étendre à n'importe quelle taille, de son corps à une chambre ou une salle de gym.

Mais pourquoi voulait-elle devenir si puissante, ça personne ne l'avait jamais su.

Tiffany, elle pourtant, avait une vague idée : elle voulait probablement se venger de Lionel pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré après son départ. Si Lionel était à ce tournoi, elle savait que ces retrouvailles n'allaient pas être sans encombres.

Sakura sortit du taxi et regarda le château : il était superbe et immense. Elle entra, suivie de Tiffany, un homme plus âgé qu'elles se dirigea vers elles pour les accueillir.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Bienvenue au château de Tarber ! Je m'appelle John et suis à votre disposition pendant votre séjour ici", dit-il.

Pendant qu'il parlait, plusieurs hommes passèrent devant les 2 jeunes femmes et ils les regardèrent de haut en bas. C'est vrai que 2 jeunes femmes aussi ravissantes et surtout seules ne passaient pas inaperçu.

"Puis-je connaître vos noms pour vous guider vers votre chambre?" , demanda John.

"Mlle Kinomoto et Mlle Daïdouji", répondit Sakura.

"Bien, dit-il en regardant une liste. Vous êtes dans les chambres 30 et 31 dans l'aile Ouest du château. Les salles d'entraînement sont dans l'aile Sud et le tournoi se passera à l'extérieur dans le parc. Le petit déjeuner est servi entre 7h et 9h, le déjeuner entre 11h et 13h, et le dîner à 19h30 précise. Avez-vous des questions mesdemoiselles ?"

"Oui, où est le directeur du tournoi ? Je veux lui parler, dit Sakura. Va dans ta chambre Tiffany, je te rejoins j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"Suivez moi Mlle", dit John.

Sakura suivit le majordome dans les couloirs du château. Il s'arrêta devant une grosse porte de bois, cogna et laissa Sakura. Sakura entendit un « entrez » et tourna la poignée de la porte. Sakura reconnu immédiatement la silhouette assise derrière le bureau.

"J'aurai dû me douter que c'était toi qui avais tout organiser, Anthony !"

"Bonjour petite Sakura !"

"Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, ça fait bien longtemps que la petite Sakura est morte."

"Comme tu voudras. Comment vas-tu?" , lui demanda Anthony.

"Très bien. Et toi ?"

"Bien. Tu voulais me voir ? Pourquoi ?"

"J'irai droit au but Anthony, je veux changer mon nom pour le tournoi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Raisons personnelles."

"Il n'y a rien qui l'interdit. Quel nom dois-je mettre ?"

"Nathalie Segawa."

"Bien, ce sera fait. Ce sera tout Sak…Nathalie ?"

"Non, une dernière question avant de te laisser : Lionel participe au tournoi ?"

"Oui."

"Ne lui dis pas que je suis ici."

"Comme tu voudras."

"Ah ! Une dernière chose : Tiffany m'a accompagné. A plus tard."

Anthony n'en revenait pas : Sakura avait tellement changé, elle est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était avant. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Tiffany, sa Tiffany, qu'il aimait en secret depuis leur première rencontre, il allait la revoir après 8 ans, enfin !

Sakura referma la porte de la chambre 30. Elle fit le tour de sa chambre des yeux : un lit double à gauche de la pièce et une armoire, des fenêtres en face d'elle avec une vue sur la mer, un cheminée à droite et un bureau à côté. La salle de bain sur la gauche était superbe également. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se concentra une seconde pour communiquer avec Tiffany.

« Tiffany, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui Nat, qu'y – a – t – il? »

« Je vais m'entraîner un peu, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir, je vais pouvoir essayer ma nouvelle caméra ! Ah viens une minute stp j'ai un costume pour ton entraînement ! »

« J'arrive »

Sakura sortit de sa chambre et frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine. Tiffany lui ouvrit.

"Tiens, essaie ça" , dit Tiffany.

"D'accord."

Les 2 jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans l'aile Sud où se trouvait une dizaine de salle d'entraînement. Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement n°1 mais elle était occupée par un jeune homme de leur âge, les cheveux brun en bataille et les yeux marrons clairs, avec un corps d'athlète. Elles le reconnurent immédiatement : Lionel LI ! Tiffany regarda Sakura pour chercher une quelconque expression mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Sakura, elle, regardait chaque mouvement que faisait Lionel, apparemment il avait progressé. Enfin, après 8 années d'attente, elle l'avait retrouvé et elle allait pouvoir l'affronter lors du tournoi.

Lionel était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des 2 jeunes femmes. Sakura attrapa la main de Tiffany et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Toujours sans un mot, elles entrèrent dans la salle n°4 qui était vide.

"Lionel a changé, non?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Oui, il a beaucoup progressé mais bon on n'est pas là pour ça", dit Sakura.

Sakura portait un pantalon et un débardeur vert amande accompagné de bottines vertes foncées et était coiffée d'un chignon.

Elle commença son entraînement en étendant son bouclier magique à la salle puis en appelant la carte du combat pour un petit entraînement aux art-martiaux.

Ca faisait 2 jours que Lionel était arrivé au château de Tarber. Il occupait la chambre n°29. Il avait espéré revoir Sakura mais apparemment, elle n'était pas venue. Il venait d'arriver dans la vaste salle à manger et s'assit près d'Anthony. Tous les concurrents du tournoi était là et ils allaient mangé. Mais Lionel remarqua 2 chaises vides en face de lui et d'Anthony. Anthony se leva pour dire quelques mots.

"Bien, il manque encore 2 personnes avant que nous commencions…A les voilà justement…"

En effet, 2 magnifiques jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la salle. La première avait de long cheveux noir avec des reflets mauves, des yeux bleu-mauve, une peau blanche, une taille fine, elle portait une robe arrivant aux genoux à fines bretelles de couleur crème avec des escarpins crème, elle était magnifique.

L'autre jeune femme avait de long couleur miel coiffés en une tresse sur le côté terminée par un ruban noir, des yeux émeraudes, une taille fine, elle portait la même robe que l'autre mais en noir, elle était également magnifique.

Quand Lionel vit les 2 jeunes femmes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Tiffany et Sakura » pensa Lionel.

"Messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter Mesdemoiselles Tiffany Daïdouji et Nathalie Segawa", dit Anthony.

"Bonsoir", répondit Tiffany.

Alors que Sakura restait de marbre. Elle fit le tour de la salle des yeux et son regard se posa sur Lionel, assis près d'Anthony.

Lionel regardait cette jeune femme qui ressemblait tellement à Sakura. C'était étrange, il aurait juré que c'était Sakura, mais ses yeux tellement rempli de haine et de tristesse et cette attitude froide, non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa fleur de cerisier. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et il fut surpris de constater que le regard qu'elle lui portait était dur et méprisant. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

Tiffany était gênée car tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles, mais Sakura, elle, s'en fichait. La salle étant rempli uniquement d'hommes, l'entrée des 2 jeunes femmes fut des plus remarquée. Elles s'avancèrent et s'assirent à leur place : Tiffany en face d'Anthony et Sakura en face de Lionel.

"Bien, mesdemoiselles, laissez moi faire les présentations : voici Scott Williams, venant des Etats-Unis ; Eric Dupuis, venant de France ; Brian Evans, Australie ; Karl Jung, Allemagne ; Fernando Castillo, Brésil ; Sergio Aruna, Argentine ; Dimitri Zarkov, Russie ; Paul Sussman, Egypte ; Xijio Schrichape, Thaïland ; Léo Houssaf, Afrique ; Radji Indiafa, Inde ; Juan Mañaga, Espagne ; Billy Divion, Canada ; Lionel Li, Chine ; et moi, Anthony Hiirizigawa, Angleterre. Voilà ", finit Anthony.

"Et d'où viennent ces charmantes demoiselles?" , demanda Scott Williams.

"Très bonne question Scott, elles viennent du Japon, Mlle Daïdouji est ici en tant que spectatrice, c'est moi qui l'ai invité, et Mlle Segawa est la représentante du Japon et donc votre adversaire", dit Anthony.

"Et pourquoi n'a – t – elle pas participé aux éliminatoires ?", demanda Billy Divion.

"Elle a bénéficié d'une invitation spéciale, tout comme Lionel", répondit Anthony.

"Lionel est le chef de la famille LI, mais elle, en quel honneur a – t – elle eu droit a cette invitation?" , demanda Paul Sussman.

"Parce qu'il fallait bien une présence féminine parmi cette bande de machos et qui va vous mettre la raclée du siècle en plus , répondit Sakura à la surprise générale, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis son arrivée. Si ma présence dérange quelqu'un, qu'il s'en aille, ça me fera une personne en moi à ridiculiser."

"Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Mlle Segawa, dit Scott Williams, pour Clow Reed peut-être ? Car il n'y a que lui qui pourrait dire qu'il nous mettrait une raclée."

"Je me prends pour beaucoup mieux que ça, Mr Williams, mais nous verrons bien demain", dit tranquillement Sakura.

"Bien et si nous mangions?", intervint Anthony pour calmer les esprits.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Lionel regardait Nathalie : cette femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Sakura physiquement mais le caractère et l'attitude étaient totalement opposés.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, Li ?", demanda Sakura sans lever les yeux vers lui.

"Vous me rappeler quelqu'un que j'ai connu et que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps", répondit Lionel.

"Ah bon ! Et qui est-cette personne ?"

"Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, elle habite au Japon, à Tomoéda."

"S'appelait et habitait", le corrigea Sakura.

"Pardon?" , dit Lionel intrigué.

"Oui, vous parliez au présent, alors qu'il faut parler au passé", dit Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux pour voir l'effet de sa phrase sur Lionel.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je dois vous faire un dessin ou quoi ? Sakura Kinomoto est morte il y a 8 ans, donc quand vous parlez d'elle, il faut parler au passé", répondit froidement Sakura.

Lionel était comme pétrifié par les paroles de la jeune femme. Non, ce n'était pas possible, sa petite fleur de cerisier n'était pas morte, sinon il le saurai, il l'aurait su, la petite flamme dans son cœur n'était pas éteinte donc il savait que Sakura était vivante. Alors pourquoi cette femme lui avait – elle dit ça ?

Anthony se leva.

"Bien, passons au salon pour effectuer le tirage au sort pour les combats de demain, suivez-moi", dit Anthony.

Tout le monde se leva et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, un grand salon. Un tableau blanc et une boîte les attendaient.

"Bien, chacun d'entre vous prendra une boule dans cette boîte. Le numéro inscrit sur la boule donnera le tableau des huitièmes de finale et des combats de demain, expliqua Anthony. Honneur aux dames !"

Sakura s'avança et mit sa main dans la boîte et en sortit une boule marron qui portait le numéro 16. Puis, chacun des participants prit une boule, ce qui donna le tableau suivant :

1 - Lionel Li **VS** Fernando Castillo

2 - Xijio Schripane **VS** Billy Divion

3 - Léo Hossaf **VS** Karl Jung

4 - Eric Dupuis **VS** Radji Indiafa

5 - Dimitri Zarkov **VS** Anthony Hiirizigawa

6 - Sergio Aruna **VS** Brian Evans

7 - Paul Sussman **VS** Juan Mañaga

8 - Scott Williams **VS** Nathalie Segawa

Scott s'avança vers Sakura avec un grand sourire.

"Et bien ma belle, tu vas avoir l'honneur de te battre contre moi", dit-il.

"Ca tombe bien, je vais pouvoir te montrer pour qui je me prend et te faire regretter de m'avoir appeler « ma belle », dit Sakura. Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs. Tiffany, tu viens ?"

"J'arrive", répondit Tiffany en suivant Sakura.

"Elle ne manque pas de caractère, dit Scott. J'adore ça !"

Lionel se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de cette Nathalie Segawa. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son aura magique ? Pourquoi avait-elle été invité par Anthony ? Ca aurait dû être Sakura qui devait être invité ! Sakura était-elle vraiment morte ? Il fallait qu'il parle à Tiffany. Mais pour l'instant, il devait aller se reposer pour affronter son adversaire demain.

**Voilà le 1er chapitre. Lionel découvrira-t-il la vérité à propos de Sakura ? Qui va gagné le tournoi ?**

**J'espère que vous aimez !**

**Reviews svp !**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 2.**

**TITE DIABLESSE **


	2. 1er combat et révélation

**LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE**

**Chapitre 2 – 1er combat et révélations**

Il était 16h. Le combat de Sakura allait bientôt débuter. Tiffany et elle avaient regardé tous les autres combats, même si Sakura ne semblait pas vraiment intéresser. Lionel et Anthony avaient gagné leur combat assez facilement. Sakura était allée au vestiaire se changer pour mettre le costume que Tiffany lui avait fait pour ce combat. Sa meilleure amie, assise dans l'herbe, dans le parc, caméra en main, attendait le début du combat avec enthousiasme. Le tournoi se passait dans le grand parc du château où avait été installé un grande surface de combat et les autres participants prenaient place dans l'herbe pour regarder les autres. Lionel et Anthony rejoignirent Tiffany pour assister au dernier combat et pas des moindre : tous voulaient enfin voir de quoi était capable cette Nathalie Segawa.

Scott était déjà debout sur la surface de combat et attendait son adversaire. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

"Et bien, peut-être a – t – elle eu peur et elle est rentrée au Japon?" , dit Scott en riant.

"Ne compte pas la dessus" , dit Sakura en se dirigeant justement vers la surface de combat.

Tous les hommes restèrent bouche-bée. En effet, Sakura portait un petit débardeur rose clair, une jupe noir lui arrivant aux genoux et fendue sur les 2 côtés jusqu'à la taille et laissant voir son petit short noir dessous et des bottes noirs également lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle avait aussi des demi gants noirs lui protégeant l'intérieur et le dessus des mains. Elle était coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Elle était vraiment très sexy comme ça.

Elle arriva sur le tatamis et se plaça face à son adversaire et prit une pose de mannequin.

"Alors, on est moins bavard" , dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Tiffany ne manquait rien et était aux anges !

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, alors on le fait ce combat ! Je t'offre 5 minutes de mon temps alors profites-en" , dit Sakura.

"Je vais te faire regretter d'être aussi prétentieuse tu vas voir" , dit Scott.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

"Tu es prête ?", demanda Scott.

"Attends, juste une minute !"

Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra pour étendre son bouclier à la limite de le surface de combat pour que seul Scott puisse sentir son aura. Puis elle leva sa main au niveau de son ventre, prononça un petit « silence » et une petit lumière rose brilla pendant une seconde. Sakura rouvrit les yeux et regarda son adversaire : il était complètement déstabilisé par son aura magique si puissante !

"Et bien, on fait moins le fière ", dit Sakura.

"Je…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?", demanda Scott.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pris des petites précautions pour que personne à par toi sente mon aura et que personne ne nous entende à l'extérieur", dit Sakura.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ca c'est mon problème. Bon, on y va ou tu abandonne tout de suite, ça me fera gagner du temps !"

"Je suis ici pour me battre alors je vais me battre."

"Comme c'est courageux de ta part, je prends note et j'essaierai de pas trop t'amocher" , dit Sakura.

"Honneur aux dames ", dit Scott.

"Comme tu voudras , dit Sakura. Thunder !"

Une petit lumière rose apparut devant Sakura pendant une seconde et s'évanouit_.(Bon, vous avez compris à chaque fois que Sakura fait appelle à une carte, une lumière rose apparaît pour disparaître la seconde d'après je vais plus le préciser par la suite)_ Des éclairs se mirent soudain à tomber du ciel et se dirigèrent vers Scott. Ils les évita de justesse à chaque fois. Il ne prêtai plus attention à Sakura, trop concentré à éviter les éclairs. Sakura profita de se moments d'inattention pour attaquer.

"Watery !"

Un jet d'eau se dirigea vers Scott qui se retrouva tremper et surpris de cette attaque inutile. Mais Sakura n'attaquait jamais inutilement : Un éclair tomba à un mètre de Scott qui sourit à Sakura en voulant dire : « encore louper », mais Sakura avait un sourire beaucoup trop confiant au goût de Scott et pour cause. Scott se retrouva électrocuter une seconde plus tard. En effet, l'eau conduisant l'électricité, il s'était fait attraper à distance.

Il s'écroula au sol et un éclair vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Sakura et récita une formule magique pour attaquer à son tour.

"Eléments de la nature, entendez ma prière et venez à mon aide ! Fire !"

Une boule de feu se dirigea vers Sakura.

"Shield !"

Une bulle transparente se forma autour de Sakura et la boule de feu rebondit dessus.

"Tu utilises donc les éléments de la nature" , dit Sakura en regardant son adversaire se lever péniblement.

"Et toi, quelle sorte de magie utilises tu ?"

"Hier soir tu me demandais pour qui je me prenais, tu t'en rappelles ?"

"Oui et je t'ai demandé si tu te prenais pas pour Clow Reed."

"Et bien tu n'étais pas si loin de la vérité !"

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Depuis que j'ai 12 ans, je pratique la magie parce-que j'étais chasseuse de cartes…la chasseuse des cartes de Clow !"

"Comment ? C'est impossible."

"Non non non, pas du tout. Maintenant tu sais pour qui je me prends ! Je me prends pour la maîtresse des cartes anciennement de Clow ! Et sache que j'ai dépassé Clow il y a bien longtemps !"

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton aura est aussi puissante, et pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te toucher. Je n'ai aucunes chances. J'ABANDONNE !"

"Non, déjà, je commençais tout juste à m'amuser."

"Je tiens à ma vie maîtresse des cartes."

"Très bien."

Sakura se concentra pour replacer son bouclier magique autour de son corps et rappeler sa carte.

"Une dernière chose, cette petite conversation devra rester entre nous ou je te tue, compris ? Ca gâcherais la surprise" , dit Sakura.

"Comme tu voudras ", dit Scott avant de s'éloigner péniblement.

Sakura se dirigea vers Tiffany, Lionel et Anthony.

"Alors Tiffany, tu as apprécié le combat?" , demanda – t – elle.

"Oui ! Mais il était un peu court" , dit Tiffany.

"Au 3è tour je me battrai contre Anthony alors il durera plus longtemps", dit Sakura en regardant Anthony.

Anthony lui répondit par un de ses sourires habituels, puis il se tourna vers Tiffany.

"Tiffany, ça te dirait une ballade à cheval ?", demanda – t – il

"Bien sûr avec plaisir", répondit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les 2 laissant Sakura et Lionel seuls. Sakura allait s'en aller quand Lionel la retient par le bras.

"Ne me touchez pas LI ", dit Sakura en se retournant

"Pourquoi êtes vous si agressive et froide avec moi Nathalie?" , demanda Lionel

"Vous êtes mon adversaire, je n'ai pas à être amicale avec vous."

"Depuis quand connaissez vous Tiffany ?"

Sakura fut un peu prise de cour par cette question.

"Et bien…on a fait connaissance dans l'avion et on est rapidement devenue amie. Et puis ce ne sont pas vos affaires, LI ", dit Sakura

"Comment savez vous que Sak…que Sakura est…"

"Morte ?", finit Sakura

Lionel hocha la tête.

"Tiffany me l'a dit."

"Vous savez comment ?", demanda Lionel les yeux plein tristesse.

"Je crois qu'elle est morte de chagrin. Tiffany m'a dit que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout était parti sans lui donner de nouvelles, ni de coup de téléphone. Ca a anéantie Sakura et elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, laissant la vie partir petit à petit chaque jour. Ca a été très dur pour sa famille et son entourage, mais la vie continue malgré toutes les épreuves qu'on subit. Néanmoins si je connaissait qui était cet homme, je crois qu'à la place de Tiffany, je le détesterai ! Bon je vous laisse, LI !"

Sakura s'éloigna fière d'avoir fait autant souffrir Lionel. Oui, c'était à son tour de souffrir à petit feu.

Lionel était complètement anéantie par les révélations que lui avaient faites Nathalie. Alors, Sakura était morte par sa faute ! Il avait tué sa fleur de cerisier ! Lui aussi avait soudainement envi de la retrouver dans la mort mais il ne pouvait pas. Toutes ces années à survivre dans ce monde pour revoir sa Sakura et finalement apprendre qu'elle avait quitté ce monde ! Non, c'était trop injuste ! Il avait travailler comme un fou pendant 8 ans pour être un homme puissant, riche et extrêmement doué en magie et en art-martiaux pour que Sakura soit fière de lui et il ne pourra même pas voir son visage alors que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il vivait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas mourir, sa mère et ses sœurs comptaient sur lui pour faire honneur à sa famille et à son nom et il se battrait pour faire honneur à Sakura ! Pourtant au fond de lui il savait que Sakura n'était pas morte.

Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes que Lionel était planté là à pleurer silencieusement. Il s'écroula par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sakura avait encore quelques heures avant le dîner et elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînements et entra dans la numéro 2. Elle s'était changée et portait un short, un débardeur et des basket. Elle étendit son bouclier à la salle.

"Lock, ferme la porte ! Song, donne moi un peu de musique s'il te plaît ! J'ai envi de bouger aujourd'hui" , dit Sakura.

Song apparut et de la musique envahit la pièce.

"Mirror, reflètes mes mouvements dans un grand miroir !"

Mirror créa un immense miroir le long des murs. Sakura reconnut une chanson de Jennifer Lopez qui bougeait bien.

"Bon choix Song !"

Sakura sourit à sa carte pour la remercier. Sakura ne souriait qu'à ses cartes car elles avaient toujours été là pour leur maîtresse et l'avaient aidé à revivre après le départ de Lionel.

Song joua plusieurs chansons et Sakura se défoula bien. Au bout d'une heure, Sakura était épuisée et elle décida de retourner à sa chambre.

"Merci Song, Mirror et Lock vous pouvez repartir dans le livre !"

Mirror se matérialisa devant Sakura et la regarda tristement.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Mirror?" , demanda Sakura.

"Maîtresse, nous sommes inquiètes pour vous", dit la petite fille.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Depuis que vous êtes ici, nous sentons que vous n'allez pas bien, c'est un mélange de colère, de douleur et de tristesse mais aussi d'amour !"

"Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi mais je vais bien, tout va bien ", assura Sakura.

"Maîtresse, vous savez que les sentiments négatifs ne sont pas une bonne chose pour un magicien. Il peut devenir un mage noir et nous ne voulons pas que cela vous arrive nous tenons beaucoup trop à vous !"

"Tout va bien Mirror arrêtez de vous inquiétez, d'accord ? Va te reposer j'ai besoin de toi demain."

"Bien Maîtresse."

Mirror disparut. Sakura replaça son bouclier et monta dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

"Allo ?"

"Salut Kéro ! C'est moi !"

"Pitchoune !"

"Ne crie pas aussi fort Kéro !"

"Tu me manques !"

"Toi aussi tu me manques !"

"C'est comment l'Ecosse?" , demanda le gardien.

"C'est vert mais très joli. Comme vas-tu ?"

"Bien Matthieu me nourrit bien ! Ce soir c'est steak puis gâteau au chocolat ! Miam !"

"Ventre à patte ", dit sa maîtresse.

"C'est pas vrai ! Et toi ça va ?"

"Ca va c'est plus dur que je le croyais de le revoir mais ça va."

"Fais attention à toi pitchoune !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Et ce tournoi ?"

"Mon premier combat était trop facile ! mais après-demain je me bats contre Anthony, ce qui va être plus intéressant ! Bon je te laisse à bientôt Kéro bye"

"Bye Pitchoune"

Sakura raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Pendant ce temps… 

Anthony et Tiffany étaient partis depuis presque une demi-heure et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une clairière. Anthony voulait dire à Tiffany ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Tiffany ?"

"Oui ?"

"Euh…j'ai…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

"Je t'écoute"

"C'est pas facile…Voilà : depuis que je t'ai rencontré je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de spécial et d'unique, et je…j'ai des sentiments pour toi !"

Tiffany ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Un sourire apparut petit à petit sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens des paroles d'Anthony.

"Moi aussi Anthony !"

"Quoi ?"

"Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer parce que je pensais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi."

"Et dire qu'on s'aimait depuis tout ce temps !"

Anthony se rapprocha de Tiffany et l'embrassa. Ils étaient aux anges tous les deux d'être enfin réunis. Ils rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard au château tous les deux sur un petit nuage. Ils se séparèrent pour se préparer pour le dîner.

Tiffany entra dans sa chambre et sauta à travers la chambre de joie : c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

« Tiffany ? »

« Oui Sak…Nathalie ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Pardonne moi c'était involontaire. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est ce que je mets ce soir ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! laisse moi 10 minutes et je t'apporte ta robe, ok ? »

« Je t'attends »

Tiffany alla se préparer et apparût dans la chambre de sa cousine 10 minutes plus tard. Elle passa à Sakura une robe chinoise vert émeraude. Elle même portait une robe chinoise bleu-mauve et des escarpins noirs. Elles se coiffèrent comme la veille : une tresse sur le côté.

Sakura remarqua rapidement que Tiffany était très rêveuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, Tiff ?"

"Moi ? Rien pourquoi ?"

"Depuis que tu es revenue, tu semble être dans les nuages !"

"Non, non, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Si tu le dis ! On y va ?"

"Oui !"

Elle se rendirent à la salle à manger et s'installèrent comme la veille. Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Sakura remarqua très vite les échanges de regard entre sa cousine et la réincarnation de Clow : ils s'étaient enfin déclarer, Dieu merci ! Au moins l'une des deux sera heureuse ! Elle, elle était condamnée à être seule. Anthony la sortit de ses pensées.

"Nathalie ? Nathalie ?"

"Mmm ?Quoi?"

"Je voudrai te parler après s'il te plaît."

"D'accord."

Après le dîner, Sakura suivit Anthony dans son bureau alors que Tiffany était repartie dans sa chambre.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Anthony?" , demanda Sakura en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face au bureau.

Une lumière envahie la salle pendant deux secondes puis s'évanouit.

"C'est moi qui voulait te parler !"

"Ca faisait longtemps Clow" , dit Sakura.

"En effet ma petite Sakura !"

Sakura fronça les sourcils en entendant son vrai prénom.

"Sakura est morte. Je m'appelle Nathalie Segawa maintenant" , dit-elle en se levant et en faisant face à Clow.

"C'est faux, Sakura est encore vivant, sinon les cartes seraient parties. Tu as besoin d'aide et surtout il faut que tu parles et pardonnes à mon descendant" , dit Clow doucement.

"Je le déteste maintenant ! Il m'a lâchement abandonné ", cria Sakura.

"Si tu entendais sa version des faits tu verrai que tu te trompes."

"C'est trop tard maintenant. Je le déteste au plus haut point !"

"Il n'est jamais trop tard, insista Clow. Et c'est faux tu l'aimes encore et toujours malgré la souffrance que tu as connu. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre et rien ne pourra changer ça."

"Taisez-vous ! Ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu ! Occupez vous de vos affaires c'est compris ?"

Elle partit en claquant la porte, très en colère et partit en courant vers le parc.

"J'espère que tu lui pardonneras, ma petite Sakura , dit Clow pour lui même. Bon, au tour de mon descendant."

Clow se dirigea vers la chambre de Lionel. Il cogna à la porte et Lionel vint lui ouvrir.

"Bonsoir chère descendant !"

"Clow ?"

"Oui, c'est moi."

"Mais que…"

"J'ai peu de temps alors j'irai droit au but. Ecoutes ton cœur. Sakura a besoin de ton aide !"

"Mais Sakura est…"

"N'écoutes que ton cœur Shaolan ! La voix du cœur soulèvera les apparences pour te faire voir la vérité et ainsi t'aider à retrouver ce que tu as perdu !"

"Mais que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je dois y aller. Au revoir mon chère descendant !"

Une lumière apparût et s'évanouit. Anthony s'écroula par terre épuisé. Lionel le transporta sur son lit et sortit faire un tour dans le parc pour remettre ses idées en place. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ancêtre avait voulut lui dire. Sakura était morte, alors pourquoi elle aurait besoin de son aide ? D'un autre côté, il savait que si elle était réellement morte, son cœur le lui aurait dit. Il entendit alors du bruit sur sa droit. Il alla voir. Il trouva Nathalie Segawa en train de se battre contre un arbre. Il marcha sur un branche ce qu'y fit du bruit. Sakura se retourna.

"Allez vous-en ", cria Sakura toujours en colère.

"Vous allez bien, Nathalie ?" demanda Lionel en s'approchant.

"Fichez moi la paix, c'est compris ?"

"Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Depuis le début vous me détestez et je ne sais pas pourquoi ?"

"Vous êtes un homme sans-cœur ! Un lâche, un égoïste ! Vous me dégoûtez !"

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de moi alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas" , demanda Lionel surpris et en colère.

"Je te connais parfaitement Lionel !"

Lionel était stupéfait. Il revoyait le visage de Sakura à côté de celui de Nathalie et ils se ressemblaient comme 2 gouttes d'eaux ! Les yeux surtout, la même lueur de colère quand il embêtait Sakura et la poussait à bout. Des sensations et des sentiments qu'il avait oublié remontaient à la surface. Son cœur battait plus vite comme lorsqu'il était en présence de Sakura, et cette douce chaleur dans son corps aussi, ça faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait ressentit ça mais il aurait pu reconnaître cette sensation parmi des centaines : L'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa fleur de cerisier ! Clow lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur. Or son cœur lui disait que Sakura n'était pas morte, qu'elle était juste devant lui !

"Vous avez manger votre langue, LI?" , demanda Sakura fière d'avoir clouer le bec à Lionel.

"Sakura !"

Sakura fut surprise. Il ne devait pas la reconnaître !

"Sakura est morte !"

"Non, c'est faux ! Si elle était morte je le saurai, mon cœur me l'aurait dit ! Nous sommes reliés par un lien unique : notre amour !"

"Arrêtez de délirer ! Vous n'aimez personne !"

"Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie ! Tu es mon âme-sœur ! J'ai vécu ses 8 dernières années dans le seul but de te revoir ! Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde !"

"Vous me faites rire, LI, vous l'avez abandonner, ne lui avez jamais donner de nouvelles !"

"C'est faux je t'ai écrit dès que je suis arrivé à Hong-Kong ! Je t'écrivais toutes les semaines ! C'est toi qui me répondait pas ! Je t'ai appelé pendant un mois, mais Thomas me disait toujours que tu n'étais pas là ou que tu ne voulais pas me parler !"

"C'est faux Thomas ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais appelé !"

Sakura mit ses 2 mains devant sa bouche. Elle venait de se trahir !

"Découverte !", dit Lionel. Oh Sakura, pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?

"Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Tout ce que j'étais avant a disparu. Tout est mort avec ton départ. La petite fille gentille, naïve et plein de joie de vivre est morte quand tu es reparti à Hong-Kong sans me donner de nouvelles !"

"Je viens de te dire que je t'en ai donné et que c'est toi qui ne me répondais pas ! Demande à Thomas tu verras !"

"Mensonges ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, LI !"

"Sakura, attends !"

Mais Sakura disparût sous ses yeux, utilisant une carte. Lionel ne comprenait rien. Elle avait l'air de le détester alors que c'est lui qui devrait peut-être la haïr puisqu'elle n'a jamais répondu à ses lettres mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il l'aimait trop ! Il réussit à repartir dans sa chambre. Anthony était parti visiblement. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément trop fatiguer par les évènements de la journée.

Anthony s'était réveillé quelques minutes après le départ de Lionel. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Il prit un verre d'eau et s'assit sur une des chaises et repensa à sa journée : du bonheur mais aussi de l'inquiétude pour Lionel et Sakura. Réussiront-ils à se réconcilier ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne entrer dans la cuisine.

"Alors on ne dort pas ? "murmura la personne à son oreille.

Anthony se retourna brusquement et tomba de sa chaise.

"Tu t'ai fait mal ?"

"Tiffany, tu m'a fait peur !"

"Je suis désolé ce n'était pas mon intention" , dit Tiffany.

"Ce n'est pas grave j'étais perdu dans mes pensées", dit Anthony en se relevant et en s'asseyant.

"Et tu pensais à quoi?" , demanda Tiffany tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté d'Anthony.

"A Sakura et Lionel. Clow leur a parlé et j'espère que ça les aidera."

"Leur réconciliation risque d'être difficile ! Sakura déteste Lionel maintenant. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'au fond elle l'aime encore !"

"On fera notre possible pour les remettre ensemble ! Mais changeons de sujet, parlons plutôt de nous !"

"Je ne demande pas mieux ! On a 8 ans à rattraper."

Tiffany se pencha et embrassa Anthony.

"On va dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne?" , demanda doucement Anthony.

"Dans la tienne, Sakura risque de venir me voir tôt demain matin", répondit Tiffany.

"D'accord c'est parti !"

Anthony souleva Tiffany et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. La plus belle nuit de leur vie.

**Voilà le chapitre 2. Dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lu, c'est Lionel qui est froid et qui déteste Sakura et j'avais envi de changer, que ce soit Sakura qui le déteste pour une fois et qui devient désagréable. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends vos impressions et commentaires avec les reviews! Plus il y a de reviews, plus vite je mettrai la suite!**

**merci à Clairette, ti-ni nani, et mayreendalmrine the dark queen pour leur reviews! J'espère ke la suite vous plait!**

**A bientôt dans les chapitre 3**

_Tite Diablesse  _


	3. Disputes

**Le tournoi de magie**

**Chapitre 3 – Dispute **

« Tiffany ? Tiffany tu m'entends ! »

« Laisse-moi dormir Sakura ! »

« Je veux te parler ! »

« Tout à l'heure »

« Non maintenant ! »

« Je… »

« Tiffany ? Tiffany ! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Leur communication télépathique avait été coupée. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas mais seul un magicien pouvait faire ça ! Sakura sortit de sa chambre et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre de Tiffany et y cogna plusieurs fois : pas de réponse.

« Bien puisque c'est comme ça, aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! »

"Lock, ouvre la porte !"

La carte ouvrit la porte et Sakura entra, trouvant le lit de sa cousine même pas défait ! Et pas la moindre trace d'elle dans la chambre. Sakura retourna dans sa chambre se posant beaucoup de questions et espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Tiffany.

Au même moment dans une autre pièce du château 

Tiffany sentit des bras l'entourés : Anthony !

"Tu as eu raison de venir dans ma chambre sinon Sakura aurait débarqué dans la tienne et ça aurait été très gênant !"

"Comment savais-tu que je parlais avec Sakura ?", demanda Tiffany.

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler toute seule !"

"C'est vrai. Mais je ne l'entends plus !"

"Je sais j'ai coupé votre communication", dit Anthony.

"Sakura va être fâchée ! Elle déteste être coupé dans ses conversations !"

"Tans pis je voulais te garder pour moi encore un petit peu ! Je lui ferai des excuses !"

Plus tard 

Tiffany était debout devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Elle allait cogné quand la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lionel.

"Lionel ", dit Tiffany un peu surprise de le voir.

"Salut Tiffany ! Tu vas voir Sakura ?", demanda-t-il

"Comment…"

"Je suis au courant?" , finit Lionel.

Tiffany hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Je l'ai reconnu hier soir. Elle a changé son comportement mais ses yeux elle ne pourra jamais les changer" , expliqua Lionel.

"Je vois. Comment a-t-elle réagie ?"

"Elle a d'abord essayé de me faire croire que ce n'était pas elle mais elle s'est trahie en parlant à la première personne à un moment. Et après elle m'a débité des trucs horribles comme quoi je suis égoïste, sans cœur, etc. Tu sais Tiffany, entendre la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde te dire ce genre de chose ça fait très mal ! Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant !"

"Lionel, tu ne lui a jamais donné de tes nouvelles en 8 ans ! Comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Ah non Tiffany ne t'y met pas non plus ! Hier soir Sakura m'a dit la même chose ! C'est elle qui ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles ! Je lui ai envoyé des lettres pendant 6 mois, aucunes réponses ! Je lui ai téléphoné pendant un mois et je tombais toujours sur Thomas qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas là ou qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler ! C'est moi qui devrait la détester !"

"Lionel, elle n'a jamais reçu tes lettres et elle n'a jamais su que tu as appelé" , dit Tiffany.

"Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui. Elle me l'aurait dit."

"Il y a un problème quelque part !"

"Je crois que…"

La porte de la chambre de Sakura s'ouvrit soudainement, Sakura apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte. Elle regarda Tiffany, puis son regard se dirigea vers Lionel et il se durcit.

"Je déteste qu'on parle dans mon dos ! Tiffany, viens !"

"Sakura, tu devrais…"

"J'ai dis viens !"

Tiffany entra dans la chambre. Sakura regarda Lionel, et ferma la porte.

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas son comportement ! Lionel s'éloigna en direction de la chambre d'Anthony. Il devait lui parler.

Tiffany s'assit sur le lit. Sakura la regarda durement.

"Sakura…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu lui parles !"

"Sakura, je suis tombée sur lui par hasard et il m'a parlé un peu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

"C'est un menteur !"

"Je ne crois pas. Sakura il était sincère, j'en suis sûre ! Il faut trouver pourquoi tu n'as jamais reçu ses lettres !"

"Je te dis qu'il ne m'a jamais rien envoyé ! Ce n'est qu'une ordure ", dit Sakura en colère.

"Je ne te reconnaît plus, Sakura ! Ta haine et ta tristesse t'aveuglent ", cria Tiffany.

"Tais-toi Tiffany, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai souffert pendant des années à cause de lui ! Et lui, aujourd'hui, il ose me dire que c'est moi qui ne lui ai pas répondu ! Comment j'ai pu aimer un salaud pareil !"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça à propos de l'homme que tu aimes ?"

"Ca suffit, je le déteste tu comprends, il m'a fait trop souffrir ! Et toi, tu prends sa défense ! Tu me déçois Tiffany !"

"Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne me mêlerai plus de te affaires, je ne veux même plus te voir ! Tu n'es pas la Sakura avec qui j'ai grandi ! Ma cousine ne dirait pas ça des gens qu'elle aime !"

Tiffany se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'arrêta.

"Si j'étais toi, je demanderai à Thomas où sont les lettres que Lionel t'a envoyé ", dit Tiffany.

Et elle sortit sans laisser à Sakura le temps de répondre. Sakura fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pourquoi Tiffany voulais-t-elle qu'elle parle à son frère ? Il n'avait rien à voir la-dedans ! Elle chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la main et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle devait aller s'entraîner. Elle se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînements afin de se préparer pour son prochain combat. Se battre contre Anthony ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec l'autre imbécile !

Lionel venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Anthony. Il avait raconter à celui-ci ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Sakura.

"Et bien Lionel, il semble que quelqu'un ait tout fait pour que Sakura ne reçoive ni tes lettres, ni tes coups de téléphone", dit Anthony.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Maintenant Sakura me déteste !"

"Et bien peut-être qu'un grand frère trop protecteur serait mêlé à cette affaire !"

"Tu penses à Thomas ?", demanda Lionel surpris. Mais comment aurait-il pu intercepter toutes mes lettres ?

"Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait essayer d'en savoir plus."

"Tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est difficile de voir Sakura comme ça, elle a tellement changé !"

"Oui elle est totalement différente !"

"Et toi alors ? Tu t'es déclaré à Tiffany ?"

"Euh …", dit Anthony gêné par la question.

"Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?"

"Ou…oui, on est ensemble depuis hier" , avoua Anthony.

"Mais c'est super ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Toutes mes félicitations ", dit Lionel.

"Merci. Mais je voudrais que…"

On cogna à la porte.

"Entrez" , dit Anthony.

Tiffany ouvrit brusquement la porte et se jeta dans les bras d'Anthony en pleurs. Anthony s'inquiéta rapidement. Lionel, lui, était très surpris.

"Tiffany, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" , demanda Anthony de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"C'est…Sakura", dit Tiffany entre deux sanglots.

"Quoi Sakura ?"

"Elle…m'a dit…des choses horribles…je ne la reconnais plus !"

"Lionel tu veux bien…", demanda Anthony.

"Bien sûr, je vous laisse", dit Lionel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Non, Lionel, reste ça te concerne aussi" , dit Tiffany.

Lionel stoppa son mouvement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur.

"Quand tu es parti, il y a 8 ans, Sakura était triste mais elle tenait le coup attendant jour après jour d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même 2 lignes où tu disais que tu allais bien. Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois sont passés, sans nouvelles de toi. Au bout de 3 mois, elle commença une dépression : elle resta enfermer dans sa chambre des jours durant à pleurer. On ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, elle ne voulait voir personne. Et puis un jour, elle est sortie de sa chambre. On était tellement content ! Mais notre joie est vite retombée : ce n'était plus la Sakura qu'on avait connu. Elle est devenu froide, insensible, ne pensant qu'à un chose devenir la plus puissante magicienne, certainement pour pouvoir se venger de toi, Lionel."

"Continue Tiffany ", dit Lionel comme pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

"Elle s'entraînait des heures par jours avec Kéro et Yué. Parfois elle les épuisait tellement qu'ils dormaient pendant 2 jours pour récupérer. Elle s'est mis aux arts-martiaux aussi. Bref, elle ne pensait qu'à ça."

"Tiffany, je te jure que je lui ai écris et que je l'ai appelé. Anthony pense que quelqu'un a intercepté mes lettres pour que Sakura ne les reçois pas" , dit Lionel en se retournant pour fixer la jeune femme.

"Je ne vois que cette explication et la seule personne à qui je pense, c'est Thomas. Il a toujours été trop protecteur avec Sakura et il ne t'aimait pas beaucoup mais bon de là à tout faire pour que tu n'ais aucuns contacts avec Sakura c'est un peu poussé, mais bon…", dit Tiffany.

"Mais comment aurait-il fait ", demanda Anthony.

"Oh mon Dieu" , s'exclama Tiffany.

"Quoi ?", demanda Lionel.

"Comment je n'y ais pas pensé avant ", dit Tiffany en se levant et en faisant quelques pas.

"Penser à quoi ?", demanda Lionel.

"Ca tiens depuis tout ça" , dit Tiffany en se retournant. "Je me souviens que Thomas avait un petit boulot à l'époque et pas n'importe lequel : il travaillait au bureau de poste principal de Tomoéda, au triage des lettres venant de l'étranger plus précisément !"

"Alors c'est lui ", dit Lionel.

"Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais avouez que la coïncidence est troublante", dit Tiffany.

"Travaillant là, il pouvait très bien récupérer les lettres disant qu'elle était pour sa sœur, la ramenait chez lui et la cachait, tout en disant à Sakura qu'il n'y avait pas de courrier pour elle", dit Anthony. "Ca se tiens bien."

"Combien de temps est-il resté à ce boulot Tiffany ?", demanda Lionel.

"8 mois je crois, d'ailleurs à l'époque je trouvais ça assez bizarre parce que Thomas n'avait pas l'habitude de garder très longtemps ces petits boulots, tout au plus quelques semaines, en plus celui-là n'était pas très bien payé."

"Bien. Maintenant, il nous faut un plan pour faire avouer à Thomas ce qu'il a effectivement intercepté les lettres. Il faut le persuader de venir en Ecosse et lui faire avouer à Sakura ce qu'il a fait, sinon elle ne nous croira jamais ! Il faudra trouver quelqu'un de très persuasif, autre que nous 3 parce-qu'il nous écoutera jamais ", dit Tiffany.

"Mais oui bien sûr ! Je connais exactement la personne qu'il nous faut" , s'exclama Lionel un grand sourire sur son visage.

Lionel attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Anthony et Tiffany se regardèrent ne comprenant pas.

"Tu pourrais nous expliquer, Lionel ", dit Anthony.

"Attendez ! Vous allez comprendre , dit Lionel. Allo ! Oui, Pierre, ici Shaolan ! Passez-moi Meiling ! Stéph ? Oui c'est moi ! Dis-moi, il faudrait que tu me rendre un énorme service ! Je voudrais que tu ailles au Japon, à Tomoéda, pour aller chercher Thomas, le frère de Sakura et me l'emmener ici en Ecosse ! Oui, je sais ce que je te demande ! Stéph, c'est très important ! S'il te plaît ! Le plus vite possible ! D'accord ! Merci beaucoup !"

Lionel raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis tout sourire.

"Et voilà ! Thomas et Stéphanie seront là dans 3 ou 4 jours environ" , dit Lionel.

"Mais pourquoi ta cousine ?", demanda Anthony.

"Ca se voit que tu ne la connaît pas , dit Tiffany en rigolant doucement. Stéphanie est la pire enquiquineuse du monde ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient par tous les moyens ! Le voyage avec ces 2 là va être un enfer !"

"C'est certain ", dit Lionel." Mais Thomas est trop têtu pour venir en lui demandant gentiment, alors on lui envoie notre meilleure atout !"

**Voilà le chapitre 3. **

**Stéphanie réussira-t-elle à emmener Thomas en Ecosse ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui a intercepté les lettres ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires !**

**A la prochaine, portez vous bien !**

**Merci à ceux qui publie mes fics et également à ceux qui les lisent !**

**Bye**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	4. Anthony VS Sakura

**LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE**

**Chapitre 4 – Anthony VS Sakura**

Sakura était dans sa chambre, assise par terre en tailleur, en pleine concentration. Elle ouvra les yeux lentement, et se leva. Son combat débutait dans 10 minutes, il fallait qu'elle descende dans le parc.

"Create, habille-moi ", ordonna Sakura.

Puisque Tiffany ne voulait plus lui parler, depuis 2 jours, et ainsi ne plus lui donner de costumes, elle les créait elle-même avec sa magie. Create sonda l'esprit de sa maîtresse pour voir se qu'elle désirait. Une lumière rose entoura Sakura. Elle se regarda dans son miroir.

"Bravo, Create, c'est super ! Exactement ce que je voulais! Merci"

Sakura portait un haut noir à manches longues s'arrêtant 5 cm en dessous de la poitrine et ainsi laissant apparaître son ventre. Elle avait aussi un pantalon noir et des chaussons noirs chinois. Elle était coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute tressé et avait toujours ses demi-gants aux mains.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le parc pour combattre Anthony. Le combat de la veille, contre Juan Mañaga, avait été tout aussi facile que le premier mais contre Anthony ça allait être plus difficile mais pas impossible !

Tiffany et Lionel étaient assis dans l'herbe près de la surface de combat. Anthony était déjà en place et tout le monde attendait Sakura. Tiffany avait dit plusieurs fois à son amoureux de faire très attention à Sakura mais elle était très inquiète : elle savait que Sakura ferait tout pour pouvoir affronter Lionel et le seul moyen était d'arriver en final.

Lionel avait gagné son combat facilement la veille et celui d'aujourd'hui contre Eric Dupuis avait été plus coriace mais il y était arrivé à bout. Maintenant, il était en final et allait se battre soit contre Sakura, soit contre Anthony.

Sakura arriva enfin. Elle monta sur le tatamis et se plaça face à Anthony.

"Prêt Anthony? ", demanda Sakura.

"Bien sûr ! Je t'attendais ! A toi l'honneur !"

"Comme tu voudras ", dit Sakura.

Sakura enleva son bouclier et réfléchit à sa première attaque. Elle devait jouer finement si elle voulait battre Anthony.

"Je vais te faire montrer une carte que j'ai créée spécialement pour ce tournoi ", dit Sakura.

2 lumières roses apparurent devant Sakura : 2 cartes qui tournoyaient sur elle-même pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir.

"Je te présente Duplicate, Anthony ", dit Sakura.

La carte mentionnée s'arrêta de tourner et fit face à la réincarnation de Clow. Sur la carte était représenté plusieurs miroirs.

"Bon, on y va ! Duplicate, Mirror, attaque Clonage" , cria Sakura.

Les 2 cartes brillèrent puis s'évanouirent pour laisser place à 6 Sakura. Les 2 cartes avaient dupliquées leur maîtresse et faisaient exactement comme elle.

Anthony fronça les sourcils. Il pensait pouvoir retrouver facilement Sakura par son aura mais toutes les Sakura avaient la même aura !

Anthony se mit sur ses gardes, attendant une attaque d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Watery !"

6 jets d'eau apparurent devant chaque Sakura et se dirigea rapidement vers Anthony.

"Saut" , cria Anthony.

Il se retrouva des les airs sans que les jets d'eau ne l'ai touché.

"Thunder !"

Un éclair toucha Anthony qui retomba par terre aussi vite qu'il était redescendu. Il se releva. Il devait attaquer plus vite si il voulait résister à Sakura. Ses pouvoirs avaient tellement augmentés que ses attaques étaient aussi beaucoup plus puissantes. Il ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme là !

"Feu ! Vent !", cria Anthony dirigeant ses attaques sur les clones de Sakura.

"Shield !" crièrent les Sakura.

Mais le bouclier ne protégea que sa véritable maîtresse. Sakura étaient découverte. Anthony n'attendit pas pour attaquer encore.

"Attaque des ténèbres ", cria-t-il

L'attaque se dirigea vers Sakura qui venait d'enlever son bouclier pour contre-attaquer. Elle fut surprise par la rapidité de l'attaque de son adversaire et elle ne put l'éviter. Elle fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva et remarqua qu'elle avait quelques égratignures et une petite plaie sur le ventre qui saignait un peu mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils repartirent tous les 2 à l'attaque et étaient à égalité de force. Il s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et préparer leur nouvelle attaque.

"Bien, puisque tu me donnes du fil à retordre, je vais devoir passer à l'étape suivante" , dit Sakura.

Anthony commençait à se poser des questions. Sakura était déjà très puissante à cet instant, alors que voulait-elle dire par là ?

"Tu as remarqué que mes cartes n'étaient pas présentes , dit Sakura comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vais changer ça !"

Sakura se concentra et son sceau apparut sous elle. Elle plaça ses mains tendues devant elle.

"Livre de Sakura, par le pacte qui a été passé, je t'ordonne d'apparaître, c'est moi, Sakura ta maîtresse, qui te l'ordonne" , dit Sakura.

Une boule rose apparut dans les mains de Sakura et le livre de Sakura se matérialisa. Sakura le toucha du doigt et il s'ouvrit. Une grande lumière blanche éblouit tout le monde et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, les cartes tournaient autour de Sakura. Son aura avait augmenté !

Tous les participants étaient impressionnés par la puissance de la maîtresse des cartes.

Anthony remarqua 2 formes de chaque côté de Sakura : Kérobéros et Yué.

"Mais comment as-tu fait pour emmener tes gardiens ici ? Ils étaient au Japon" , demanda Anthony surpris.

"Mon livre était également au Japon. J'ai appelé mon livre et non mes cartes seules ! Mes gardiens appartiennent au livre donc quand j'appelle le livre, je les appelle aussi ainsi que les cartes" , répondit Sakura.

"Je vois."

"Yué, Kéro, allez vous asseoir pour regarder le combat et n'intervenez sous aucuns prétextes, c'est compris ?", demanda Sakura.

"Oui, Sakura.", répondirent les 2 gardiens.

Ils s'en allèrent et s'approchèrent de Tiffany. Quand Kéro aperçut Lionel, il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol, près à le mordre.

"Kérobéros lâche-moi ", dit Lionel.

"Je devrai te manger pour ce que tu as fait à Sakura ", dit Kérobéros en colère.

"Mais enfin je n'ai…", commença Lionel.

"Kéro, ça suffit ! On règlera chaque chose en son temps ! Lâche-le" , ordonna Sakura.

"Tu as de la chance, morveux, que ma maîtresse soit intervenue, sinon…", dit Kéro en s'asseyant près de Yué à quelques mètres de Tiffany.

"Bien, reprenons où nous en étions ", dit Sakura en se tournant vers Anthony. "Sand ! Storm !"

Sakura toucha une carte sur sa droite et une au dessus d'elle. Les 2 cartes se mirent à briller.

"Tempête de sable" , cria-t-elle

Une grosse tempête de sable se déchaîna sur la surface de combat et aveugla Anthony.

"Bouclier" , cria-t-il.

Il fut protéger du sable, mais pour combien de temps ? Car en effet, le tempête cognait contre son bouclier et le pauvre ne tiendrait que quelques minutes tout au plus ! Il devait trouver une solution et vite, le temps lui était compté !

"Gel ", cria Anthony au moment où son bouclier céda.

Le froid fit tombé tout le sable, devenu trop lourd et la tempête se calma.

"Attaque des ténèbres" , lança Anthony contre Sakura.

"Jump" , cria Sakura pour éviter l'attaque, et elle attaqua encore, touchant une carte sur sa gauche. "Woody !"

Anthony fut ligoté par les branches de l'arbre.

"Feu" , cria Anthony.

Le feu détruisit l'arbre. Mais Anthony était épuisé, il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, et pour cause, attaquer sans arrêt comme il le faisait lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie magique, surtout qu'il devait utiliser toute sa puissance pour tenir tête à Sakura !

Sakura, elle, se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle avait l'habitude lors de ses entraînements d'attaquer et de contre-attaquer aussi vite. La fin du combat approchait !

C'est Anthony qui attaqua le premier.

"Vent ! Eau" , cria –t-il.

Un puissant jet d'eau et de vent se rapprocha de Sakura.

"Firey ! Windy" , cria Sakura en touchant une carte à sa droite et une sur sa gauche.

Les 2 attaque se rencontrèrent mais celle de Sakura était beaucoup plus puissant. Son attaque continua sa route vers Anthony qui la reçue de plein fouet. Il s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

Sakura avait gagné !

"ANTHONY!" , cria Tiffany en se levant lorsque son amoureux était tombé par terre.

Elle se dirigea vers la surface de combat, y grimpa et rejoignit son petit ami en pleurs.

Sakura commençait à quitter la surface de combat.

"Healthy" , dit-elle en touchant une carte. "Tu sais quoi faire !"

"Sakura ", dit Tiffany comprenant ce que sa cousine voulait faire. "Merci de l'aider !"

"…"

Sakura s'en alla s'en rien dire d'autre, tenant son livre dans sa main droite, où toutes ses cartes étaient venues se ranger quelques secondes plus tôt. Un lumière rose entoura Anthony et toutes ses blessures cicatrisèrent.

Elle passa près de Lionel sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

"Sakura, je voudrais te parler ", dit Lionel en s'approchant d'elle.

"Kéro, Yué, on y va" , dit Sakura toujours sans regarder Lionel.

"Sakura, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi" , insista Lionel.

"Thunder" , dit Sakura.

Un tigre plein d'éclair apparut devant Lionel, le menaçant en lui montrant les crocs et quelques éclairs apparaissant sur son dos.

Lionel n'avait pas intérêt à bouger où il se retrouverait électrocuter.

"Ecoutes moi bien, LI, je ne veux rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche ! Prépare-toi bien, demain c'est ton tour et je ne te ferai aucuns cadeaux ", dit Sakura." Thunder, tu me rejoins après !"

Sakura s'éloigna, suivit par ses 2 gardiens. Après que Sakura est disparut, Thunder se volatilisa à son tour. Lionel soupira de soulagement. Il rejoignit Tiffany et porta Anthony jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ca faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures que le combat était terminé et Anthony était toujours inconscient. Il portait un bandage à la tête et sur les poignets et le ventre, là où les marques étaient encore visibles. Tiffany était très inquiète. On cogna à la porte.

"Entrez", dit Tiffany.

"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger", dit Lionel tenant un plateau repas. "Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout !"

"C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim ", dit Tiffany.

"Il faut que tu manges un peu, Anthony ne voudrais pas te voir comme ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre. Il est juste très fatigué à cause de la quantité de magie qu'il a dû utiliser pour combattre."

Tiffany fit un petit sourire. On cogna à la porte.

"Entrez ", dit Tiffany se demandant qui cela pouvait être.

On vit apparaître une petite tête jaune dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : Kéro. Il se jeta sur Tiffany. Mathieu entra également.

"Ma Tiffany, tu m'as tellement manqué" , dit Kéro.

"Toi aussi Kéro ! Bonsoir Mathieu", dit Tiffany.

"Bonsoir Tiffany ! Désolé de vous dérangez mais Kéro voulait absolument te parler" , dit la forme d'emprunt.

"Oh mais ça sens la nourriture" , dit Kéro cherchant d'où cela provenait.

"Je vois que le ventre à pattes n'a pas changé ," dit Lionel.

"Le morveux ! Attends tu va voir toi ! Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire" , dit Kéro près à se transformer pour mettre un raclée à Lionel.

"Kéro, Lionel, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le moment" , dit Tiffany.

Ils se calmèrent immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Kéro ?", demanda Tiffany en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis votre départ du Japon ? Sakura ne t'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois" , demanda le petit gardien.

"On en se parle plus, elle m'en veux parce-que je lui ai dis ce que je pensais à propos de sa haine contre Lionel et elle m'a dit des choses affreuses", répondit la jeune femme.

"Elle a bien raison de détester le morveux", dit Kéro. "Après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait !"

"Tu te trompes Kéro, Lionel a essayé de donner des nouvelles à Sakura mais elle ne les a jamais reçu" , dit Tiffany.

"C'est vrai morveux" , demanda Kéro.

Lionel approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Comment ça se fait alors?" , demanda le petit gardien.

"C'est Thomas qui les a intercepté" , dit Tiffany.

"Thomas?" , dit Kéro.

"Oui, il travaillait au bureau de poste à cette époque, au triage des lettres venant de l'étranger exactement", dit Tiffany. "Il aurait très bien pu le faire. Il devrait bientôt arriver ici pour dire la vérité à Sakura !"

"Vous en êtes sûr?" , demanda Mathieu.

"Oui, on a envoyé quelqu'un à Tomoéda pour aller chercher Thomas et connaître la vérité ", dit Lionel.

"Et on peut savoir qui ?", demanda Kéro.

"Stéphanie" , dit Lionel.

"La chipie, dit Kéro.

"Ce n'est pas une chipie ", dit Lionel.

"Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'elle. Comment réagira Sakura selon vous ?", demanda Kéro.

"Nous n'en savons rien. Personnellement, j'espère qu'elle se rendra compte de ses erreurs et qu'elle pardonnera aux autres, mais surtout qu'on retrouve la Sakura qu'on connaissait ", dit Tiffany.

Ils entendirent Anthony bougé dans le lit. Ils se taisèrent tous. Tiffany s'avança rapidement et s'assit sur le lit prenant la main de son petit ami. Anthony ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Tiffany qui commençait à pleurer silencieusement un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Tiffany?" , dit Anthony faiblement.

"Comment tu te sens?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Ca va mais je suis encore fatigué" , dit-il.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre côté de la chambre pour voir les 2 gardiens et Lionel.

"On va te laisser, Anthony, tu as encore besoin de repos" , dit Lionel.

Mathieu et Kéro passèrent la porte. Lorsque Lionel allait faire de même, Anthony l'appela et il se retourna.

"Fait attention, Sakura est très forte ! Tu ne pourras pas lui faire face" , dit-il à son descendant.

"Je sais, mais il faut juste que je tienne jusqu'à ce que Stéphanie et Thomas arrivent !"

"Lionel, Sakura ne vous a pas montrer toute sa puissance" , dit Tiffany.

"Comment ça ?", demanda-t-il.

Elle double sa force quand elle utilise son sceptre. Certes, elle a augmenté ses pouvoirs cette après-midi, mais ce n'est rien comparé à quand elle combat avec son sceptre ! Kéro me l'a dit plusieurs fois ! Elle s'en passe depuis le début mais je suis sûre que contre toi elle va l'utiliser, alors soit très prudent , dit Tiffany inquiète pour son ami.

"Merci Tiffany, je suivrais ton conseil ! Bonne nuit" , dit Lionel en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Tiffany reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent tous les 2 dans les yeux pendant de longue minutes.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ", dit Tiffany.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé?" , demanda Anthony.

"Tu t'es effondré après avoir reçu l'attaque de Sakura. Elle a utilisé Healthy pour soigner tes blessures. Lionel t'a porté jusqu'ici et j'ai veillé sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles ", résuma Tiffany.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter autant ! Tout va bien !"

"C'est facile à dire ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre !"

"Viens là, je voudrais te faire un cadeau" , dit Anthony.

La jeune femme s'allongea près de lui et il la prie dans ses bras. Son sceau apparût sous eux pendant quelques secondes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Puisque je n'ai plus besoin de me battre, je t'ai donné un peu de mes pouvoirs !"

"Merci ! Je me sentirais moins exclus maintenant ! et quels pouvoirs m'as-tu donné ?"

"Tu peux faire appel aux 4 éléments, l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre, créer un bouclier de protection, te téléporter et évidemment sentir les forces magiques !"

"Wahou ! C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !"

Elle embrassa Anthony.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?", demanda Tiffany.

"Oui, ça me ferait du bien."

"Lionel viens de m'apporter un plateau. Oh non, Kéro a tout mangé pendant que j'avais le dos tourner , dit Tiffany. Bon, je vais faire un tour voir ce que je peux trouver en cuisine !"

"Tiffany!" , dit Anthony voyant qu'elle allait passer la porte." Si tu essayait la téléportation ?"

"D'accord, mais comment ça marche ?"

"Tu fermes les yeux. Il faut que tu visualises l'endroit où tu veux aller et que tu te concentres !"

"D'accord j'essaie !"

Tiffany se concentra et disparut sous les yeux d'Anthony, ravie que sa petite amie apprenne aussi vite.

Elle reviens quelques minutes plus tard par le même moyen, un plateau rempli de choses à manger dans les bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mangé, ils s'écroulèrent tous les 2 de fatigue.

Lionel était dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Il sortait de la douche quand il entendit son téléphone sonné.

"Allo ?"

"Salut Lionel ! C'est Stéph !"

"Comment ça va ?"

"Bien. Je suis à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Thomas et moi allons prendre le prochain vol pour l'Ecosse. On arrivera au château en fin d'après-midi !"

"D'accord Stéph, c'est super !"

"Tu as gagné ton combat aujourd'hui?" , demanda sa cousine.

"Oui."

"Tu es en final, c'est super ! Et tu te bats contre qui demain ?"

"Contre Sakura."

"Oh non ! Lionel, ça va être horrible pour toi ! Fais bien attention !"

"Stéph, je n'ai aucune chance de la battre ! Tiffany m'a dit que ça fait 8 ans qu'elle attends ça ! Mon seul espoir est que tu arrives le plus vite possible avec Thomas pour lui dire la vérité ou je crains qu'elle ne me tue !"

"Au mon dieu ! Je fais le plus vite possible Shao, promis ! Tiens bon !"

"Oui, je ferai de mon mieux ! A demain Stéph ! Bye"

"Bye"

Lionel raccrocha. Il savait pertinemment que Thomas était sa seule chance pour ramener Sakura à la raison!

Il avait mis Stéphanie au courant de toute la situation quand elle l'avait appelé depuis Tomoéda 2 jours plus tôt. Elle avait accepté de faire dire à Thomas la vérité et elle avait réussi. Le jeune homme avait effectivement intercepté toutes les lettres et les appels de Lionel à l'époque sans en parler à Sakura, pensant que sa sœur oublierait plus vite le jeune chinois, mais Sakura avait changé et il savait que c'était à cause de lui, mais il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'avouer à sa sœur. Stéphanie venait de le convaincre d'aller en Ecosse tout dire à Sakura pour arranger les choses. Ils arriveraient demain en espérant que Lionel puisse tenir face à Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent !

**Chapitre 4 finit ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Comment va se passer le combat Sakura-Lionel ? **

**Stéphanie et Thomas arriveront-ils à temps ? **

**Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5.**

**Au fait, c'est bientôt la fin, encore 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**J'attends comme t'habitude toutes vos reviews! Mercide lire mes fics ! et merci à ceux qui publient mes fics !**

**Merci à tous ces qui m'ont laissé des reviews!**

**Le chapitre 5 va prendre un peu de temps à arriver pask j'ai mes exams à passer et en plus il est pas encore tapé, mais les idées sont là. Je ferais ça dès que possible. Vous l'aurez d'ici 4 semaines environ.**

**Portez vous bien !**

**A+**

**TITE DIABLESSE  
**


	5. Finale fatale

**LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE**

Chapitre 5 – Finale fatale 

Lionel était réveillé depuis 1 heure et il regardait le soleil se levé, debout devant sa fenêtre, admirant les rayons du soleil caresser le parc lentement. Il avait très mal dormi, ne pensant qu'au combat qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher à Sakura, ça lui était impossible. Il devrait se défendre sans lui faire de mal. Il repensa à la Sakura qu'il avait laissé à Tomoéda il y a 8 ans. Une larme roula le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.

"Où es-tu Sakura ? Où est passée celle que j'aime ? Je ferai tout pour que tu reviennes" , dit Lionel

Lionel se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un douche pour bien se réveiller et se changer les idées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on vint cogner à sa porte, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées encore tournées vers Sakura.

"Entrez" , dit Lionel.

"Bonjour Lionel ! Comment vas-tu ?", demanda Anthony.

"Ca peut aller. Tu es bien matinal, je te croyais avec Tiffany."

Anthony rougit un peu, ce qui fit rire Lionel.

"Anthony gêné, on aura tout vu , dit Lionel tout en rigolant un peu, puis il se calma et redevint sérieux. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?"

"Et bien, quelqu'un est arrivé ce matin et demande à te voir", dit Anthony.

"Fais la entrer" , dit Lionel un peu surpris.

Anthony sortit de la chambre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'une magnifique femme, assez grande. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une queue haute. Son visage, assez blanc, étaient de marbre. Elle portait un costume traditionnel chinois.

"Bonjour mère" , dit Lionel regardant par la fenêtre.

"Bonjour mon fils" , dit Yelan.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez" , dit Lionel.

"Meiling m'a quelque peu expliqué la situation et je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Assez mal en fait. Mère, je vais me battre contre Sakura aujourd'hui !"

"C'est elle ton adversaire ?"

"Oui, dit Lionel dans un souffle et en se retournant, faisant face pour la première fois à sa mère. Ce n'est plus la Sakura que nous avons connus !"

"Comment ça?" , demanda Yelan.

"C'est même radicalement le contraire de la petite Sakura d'il y a 8 ans" , intervint Anthony pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

"Elle me hait, mère. Elle attends depuis 8 ans ce combat contre moi et croyez moi je ne suis pas sûr d'en sortir vivant ! Elle est devenue incroyablement puissante" , dit Lionel en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

"Mais pourquoi te hait-elle autant?" , demanda la chinoise.

"Vous vous rappelez sûrement que je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de Sakura ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien c'est parce-que, elle, elle n'a jamais reçu mes lettres ! Nous pensons que c'est son frère, qui ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, qui aurait intercepté mes lettres et mes appels pour que Sakura n'ait plus de contacts avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Meiling de faire un saut au Japon pour me ramener le frère de Sakura pour qu'on ait une petite explication. Elle doit arriver aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi. J'ai bien sûr essayer de tout expliquer à Sakura mais elle ne veut rien entendre qui sorte de ma bouche comme elle me l'a si bien dit."

"J'irai lui parler" , dit Yelan.

"Non mère ne vous approchez pas d'elle je ne veux pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal pour m'atteindre" , dit Lionel.

"J'espère que tout se passera bien mon fils !"

"Je l'espère aussi !"

"Venez Yelan, je vous emmène prendre un petit déjeuner au salon vous devez mourir de faim" , dit Anthony.

Yelan suivit Anthony sans rajouter un seul mot, inquiète pour son fils unique. Elle comprenait parfaitement que son fils souffrait énormément : se battre contre celle qu'il aime plus que tout allait être un vrai cauchemar pour lui !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Yelan alla faire un tour dans le parc pour réfléchir un peu. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière elle.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, Yelan LI est venu voir son petit garçon chéri ", dit une voix féminine pleine d'ironie.

Yelan se retourna un peu surprise. Elle reconnut immédiatement Sakura. Elle était devenue magnifique et n'avait pas beaucoup changé sauf les cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus longs. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre avait changé : ses yeux étaient maintenant tristes, froids et haineux.

"C'est à cause de votre fils" , dit Sakura.

"Pardon ?", demanda Yelan.

"Oui c'est à cause de votre fils que j'ai cette expression triste, froide et de haine.", répondit Sakura.

"Mais comment… ?"

"En 8 ans j'ai eu le temps de créer toutes les cartes que je voulais ! Y compris « the thought » , dit Sakura qui fit apparaître une carte dans sa main. Elle me permet de lire dans les pensées des gens, ce qui est pratique !"

"Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas senti arriver ?"

"Et bien, j'ai réussi à créer un bouclier magique qui bloque mon aura à l'intérieur de moi. Comme ça, j'ai l'effet de surprise contre mes adversaires. Je vais vous montrer !"

Sakura se concentra quelques secondes et enleva son bouclier. Soudain, Yelan ressentit une immense aura émanant de la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils inquiète de la puissance de la magicienne.

"Vous avez raison de vous inquiétez, je ne ferai aucuns cadeaux à votre fils" , dit Sakura.

"Il n'est pas en cause Sakura, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Il a essayer de te contacter !"

"Je comprends, il a appelé maman à la rescousse pour me faire gober son histoire à la noix ! Vous perdez votre temps ! Ca fait 8 ans que j'attends ce combat pour pouvoir faire souffrir votre fils autant que j'ai souffert quand il m'a laissé ! Bon à plus tard !"

"Mais Sakura…"

Trop tard, elle avait disparue. Yelan était inquiète pour Lionel, pourvu que Meiling arrive à temps !

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Lionel sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea anxieux vers le parc pour son combat. Tout le monde était déjà assis autour de la surface de combat et Sakura était déjà là. Lionel la contempla quelques secondes. Elle était magnifique : elle portait une robe chinoise sans manches noire brodée de dragon rose lui arrivant aux genoux et fendue jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, des chaussons chinois noirs et ses demi-gants sur les mains. Elle était coiffée d'une queue haute et les rayons du soleil jouaient dedans et laissaient apparaître des reflets dorés. Oui, elle était magnifique ! Lionel, lui, portait une tenue de combat chinoise verte foncée et des chaussons de la même couleur.

Lionel se plaça en face d'elle.

"Bien LI, on a pas toute la journée ", dit Sakura.

"Je suis là. On commence par quoi ? A toi l'honneur."

"Un petit combat d'art - martiaux serait parfait pour l'échauffement !"

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Lionel de rajouter quelque chose qu'elle l'attaqua. Il évita tous ses gestes mais il avait du mal. Elle avait vraiment progressé ! Avant elle ne savait même pas donner un coup de poing ! Ils enchaînèrent coup sur coup, Sakura essayant de le toucher. Lionel ne faisait que se défendre, refusant de la blesser. Sakura lui envoya son point au niveau du visage et Lionel esquiva en se penchant légèrement sur la gauche. Sakura se retrouva près de son oreille et lui souffla :

"Tu sais que tu es très mignon habillé comme ça !"

Lionel fut déstabilisé par la phrase de la jeune femme et il baissa sa garde. Sakura en profita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et un coup de poing dans le visage qui l'envoyèrent au sol.

"Ne jamais baisser sa garde, LI, jamais ! Bien, passons à autre chose ", dit Sakura pendant que Lionel se relevait. "Sword !"

Une épée apparût dans la main de Sakura et Lionel fit lui aussi appelle à son épée. Sakura engagea le combat. Ils étaient à peu près de force égale. Mais Sakura prit légèrement le dessus en entaillant la joue gauche de Lionel. Il essuya le sang sur sa joue d'un revers de main.

"Tu as fait de gros progrès ! Avant tu ne savais même pas donner un coup de point, ni tenir une épée" , dit Lionel en regardant Sakura qui se tenait à 2 mètres de lui.

"Je devrai te remercier c'est à cause de toi que j'ai voulu devenir aussi puissante, d'ailleurs je vais te montrer toute ma puissance" , dit Sakura.

Sword disparut et Sakura fit appelle à son sceau, qui apparut sous ses pieds. Elle tendit ses 2 bras en avant et une petite boule rose y apparut.

"Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle le pouvoir de l'étoile, révèle ta vrai nature, c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne" , récita Sakura.

Son sceptre apparut, plus grand qu'avant, faisant sa taille. Sakura posa sa main sur le sceptre et le fit tournoyer au dessus d'elle pour finalement le poser dans sa main droite et le faire toucher par terre.

"Cartes de Sakura, venez à moi, c'est moi votre maîtresse qui vous l'ordonne" , dit-elle.

Plein de petits rectangles roses apparurent autour de la maîtresse des cartes. Elle venait de libérer toute sa puissance et c'était impressionnant. Lionel savait à cet instant que ça allait être son dernier combat et qu'il allait y laisser sa vie. Il n'était pas de taille, pourtant il voulait la combattre pour faire revenir SA Sakura ! Oui, il allait faire revenir celle qu'il aimait !

Sakura avait un regard hautin, sûr de l'effet que produisait sa puissance magique sur son adversaire. Mais Sakura fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que Lionel affichait un petit sourire qui était…tendre ?…oui c'est ça, tendre et son regard était…plein…d'amour ? Sakura fut un peu déboussolée, pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ?

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?", demanda Sakura pas très contente.

"Je suis si fière de toi !"

"Quoi?" , demanda Sakura incrédule.

"Oui, je suis fière de voir la magicienne que tu es devenue. Tu es très puissante. Pourtant, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de voir cette haine que tu me portes et cette tristesse dans tes yeux, alors que tu étais si vivante et pleine de joie."

"Tu es le seul responsable de mon changement d'état d'esprit" , dit Sakura." Mais assez parler, passons à l'action ! Watery !"

Lionel n'essaya même pas d'éviter l'attaque et la prit de plein fouet, croisant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Il recula de quelques mètres. Le visage et les bras couverts de quelques égratignures.

"Et bien LI, on n'attaque pas ?", demanda Sakura.

"Non, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'attaquer. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le ! Tu veux te venger ? Fais-le ! Tu veux que je souffre ? c'est déjà le cas, voir la femme que j'aime me détester est la chose qui me fait le plus souffrir ! C'est bon tu es satisfaite ? Maintenant, je veux que MA Sakura revienne, que la Sakura d'il y a 8 ans revienne ", cria Lionel.

"Non, ce n'est que le début. Tu ne veux pas te défendre ? Très bien, c'est ton choix, mais prépare-toi à souffrir ! Thunder !"

Le tigre apparut devant Lionel en montrant les crocs.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas te battre, LI ?", demanda Sakura.

"Non !"

"Alors t'en pis pour toi ! Thunder, attaque" , ordonna Sakura.

Le tigre lança des éclairs que Lionel reçut de plein fouet. Il réussit à rester debout, malgré que son corps lui faisait mal.

"Toujours debout , dit Sakura. Thunder, encore !"

La carte obéit une fois de plus à sa maîtresse et Lionel se reprit une bonne décharge électrique. Il dû mettre un genou par terre, mais se releva avec difficulté.

"Abandonne, LI ", dit Sakura.

"Jamais !"

Tout le monde autour de la surface de combat était bouché-bée, surpris autant par le courage de Lionel que par la cruauté de Sakura. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Yelan et de Tiffany, toutes les 2 admirant le courage du jeune homme d'endurer toutes ces souffrances pour faire ramener Sakura à la raison.

"Bien, si tu es décidé à mourir ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu ", dit Sakura. "Thunder, attaque !"

Lionel se prit encore une décharge et tomba à genoux encore une fois. Il se leva au bout de quelques secondes, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il ne tiendrai plus très longtemps à se rythme là !

"Abandonne LI" , dit Sakura.

"Non !"

"Tu l'auras voulu ! Thunder, attaque ", ordonna encore Sakura.

La décharge que reçut Lionel le fit s'écrouler par terre.

"Bien, j'ai gagné ", dit Sakura en se retournant en en commençant à s'en aller.

"Non" , dit Lionel. "Ce…n'est…pas…encore…fini…"

Lionel se releva difficilement, à bout de forces. Sakura se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Elle revint sur ses pas.

"Tu m'impressionnes, LI, personne ne résisterait à ces décharges ", dit Sakura.

"Content…de…voir…que…je…puisse…t'impressionner…", dit Lionel avec difficulté.

"Tu n'en a pas assez ?"

"Non, je tiendrai jusqu'à…ce que tu…redeviennes comme avant…"

"Moi, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de gagner ce combat ! Alors, abandonne LI !"

"Non !"

"Bon alors je vois devoir t'achever une bonne fois pour toute ! Firey, Windy, attaque combiné !"

Les 2 cartes apparurent de chaque côté de leur maîtresse et attaquèrent. Tout se passa comme au ralentit. Lionel regarda Sakura et murmura quelque chose. Elle lut sur ses lèvres : « Je t'aime ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier : « Sakura, non, arrête ! » Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et aperçut son frère. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur !

"Lionel, NON!" , cria Sakura.

Trop tard, l'attaque toucha Lionel de plein fouet et il s'écroula par terre, semblant sans vie.

**Est-ce que Lionel est mort ? Thomas est-il vraiment responsable de la situation ? Comment Sakura réagira-t-elle ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 6 !**

**Que c'est méchant de finir à ce moment critique ! Je vous laisse sur votre faim ! Désolé ! Enfin, c'est pour que vous ayez envie de lire le chapitre 6 !**

**Voilà, j'attends vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous a plu !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vachement plaisir que l'histoire vous plaise !**

**Je sais pas trop quand je posterai le chapitre 6, j'ai fait un gros effort pour écrire et poster celui-là assez vite rien que pour vous !**

**A bientôt**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	6. Pardonne moi

LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE

Chapitre 6 – Pardonne moi

Lionel était étendu sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit, le réveil sur la table de chevet affichait 1h30. Il avait les yeux clos, le visage paisible. Il avait plusieurs bandages sur le corps : un sur le front, un sur chaque poignet et un autour du torse.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sans bruit, et une silhouette féminine se glissa à l'intérieur et referma la porte toujours sans bruit. Elle s'assit sur la chaise posé à côté du lit. Elle regarda silencieusement Lionel pendant quelques minutes.

"Je…je suis désolée Lionel…tellement désolée…tout ça c'est de ma faute , dit Sakura en laissant des larmes coulés sur ses joues. Regarde où je t'ai emmené ! Tu es dans le coma à cause de moi et j'ai failli te tuer ! C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place !"

Sakura continuait à pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'entendit pas une personne entrée derrière elle.

"Sakura ?"

Sakura se retourna.

"Tiffany?" , dit-elle dans un murmure baissant la tête.

Elle avait encore honte de son attitude envers sa meilleure amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" , demanda Sakura.

"Je t'ai senti venir vers la chambre de Lionel et je suis venue voir comment tu allais", répondit la concernée.

"C'est vrai que tu peux sentir mon aura magique maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentille avec moi après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, à toi et aux autres ", dit Sakura toujours sans regarder Tiffany.

"Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas ou plutôt je ne t'en veux plus ! Ce n'est pas toi la responsable, Thomas t'a monté contre Lionel."

"Je sais Tiffany mais il n'a pas guidé mes gestes tu comprends ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est parce-que je le voulais. Bien sûr Thomas y est pour beaucoup. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je me rend compte de tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer pendant 8 ans."

**Flash Back**

_Les 2 cartes apparurent de chaque côté de leur maîtresse et attaquèrent. Tout se passa comme au ralentit. Lionel regarda Sakura et murmura quelque chose. Elle lut sur ses lèvres : « Je t'aime ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier : « Sakura, non, arrête ! » Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et aperçut son frère. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur !_

_"Lionel, NON!" , cria Sakura._

_Trop tard, l'attaque toucha Lionel de plein fouet et il s'écroula par terre, semblant sans vie. _

_Sakura se précipita vers Lionel._

_"Lionel ? Lionel tu m'entends ? Réponds moi !", cria Sakura._

_Son corps était recouvert de brûlures._

_"Healthy soigne ses blessures!" , dit Sakura._

_La carte apparut _(c'est une infirmière aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux roses)_ et passa une main sur le corps de Lionel. Une lumière rose entoura Lionel et ses blessures guérirent un peu._

_"Je ne peux pas faire mieux maîtresse" , dit la carte déçue de ne pouvoir faire plus pour sa maîtresse._

_"Merci Healthy."_

_Tiffany, Anthony, Yelan et Stéphanie venaient de rejoindre Sakura près de Lionel. Sakura se leva pour se diriger vers son frère._

_"Anthony, emmène-le dans sa chambre s'il te plaît on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant" , dit Sakura._

_Elle passa près de Thomas sans le regarder._

_"Suis moi, nous avons à parler je crois", dit Sakura assez froidement._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger suivis par Kéro et Yué. Sakura ferma les portes pour être seule avec son frère. Ses gardiens se mirent dans un coin sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir._

_"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" , demanda Sakura._

_"Je…Sakura je…"_

_"Alors Thomas ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Dis moi la vérité Thomas ! Lionel m'a dit qu'il m'avait écris et appelé, pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Comment est-ce possible ? S'il te plaît, toi, mon propre frère, la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, dis moi que tu n'as rien avoir avec ça !"_

"…"

_"Réponds moi!" , cria Sakura._

_"Je croyais que c'était mieux pour toi !"_

_"Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ! Comment ?"_

_"Je travaillais à la poste à l'époque alors c'était facile d'intercepter les lettres. Pour les coups de fils, c'était de la chance. A chaque fois que je tombais sur lui je lui disais que tu étais sortie."_

_Clac ! Sakura avait envoyé une belle gifle à son frère qui se tenait la joue gauche déjà rouge._

_Sakura tomba sur une chaise, pleurant silencieusement._

_"Tu te rends compte, Thomas ? Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis devenue ? Pendant 8 ans, j'ai détesté l'homme que j'aime sans raison ! Et toi tu ne faisait que me répéter qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne me méritait pas, qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec moi ! Et je t'ai cru au fil du temps ! Comment ne pas croire mon propre frère ?Toi à qui je faisait confiance aveuglément. Pendant 8 ans, je me suis consacrée corps et âme à la magie et aux arts-martiaux pour me venger d'un homme qui ne m'avait finalement rien fait ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai failli le tuer ! Pendant 8 longues années, j'ai fait vivre un enfer à mes cartes, à Kéro et Yué, je les ai entraînés jusqu'à les mettre à bout ! Tiffany, mes amis et ma famille, je les ai mis de côté pour me consacrer à la magie !Thomas, j'ai arrêté de vivre il y a 8 ans ! Et tout ça à cause de toi !"_

_"Je …je ne sais pas quoi dire Sakura. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal."_

_"Et bien c'est ce que tu as fait !"_

_Sakura se leva essuyant d'un revers de main ses larmes et se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de ses gardiens. Elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte._

_"Tu es mon frère, alors je te pardonnerai un jour mais ce sera long" , dit elle._

_Puis, elle sortit. Thomas s'effondra par terre et pleura._

**Fin du Flash Back**

"Sakura, tu penses que Lionel va se réveiller?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Je ferai tout pour qu'il se réveille. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui", répondis Sakura.

"Tu l'aimes encore?" , demanda Tiffany timidement.

"Oui, Tiffany, je ne pourrai jamais arrêter de l'aimer."

"Alors tu vas…"

"Non, je ne vais pas me remettre avec lui."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face après ce que je lui ai fait."

"Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera", dit Tiffany.

"Je sais mais moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Tiffany, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" , demanda sa meilleure amie.

"Je vais aider Lionel à revenir dans notre monde. Je suis devenue la magicienne le plus puissante alors il faut que ça serve."

"Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ?"

"Je serai sûrement très fatiguée après, il faudra que tu me transportes dans ma chambre si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Aucuns problèmes."

"Merci. J'aimerai que tu me rendes encore un service."

"Quoi ?"

"J'aimerai que demain tu me prennes un billet d'avion pour Tokyo."

"Tu repars ?"

"Oui. Je veux en vol pour après-demain de très bonne heure vers les 5h ou 6h du matin ce serait parfait."

"D'accord je vais essayer d'avoir ça."

"Bien, merci. Tu viendras me chercher ici demain soir. Tu sauras quand venir quand mon aura diminuera."

"Très bien. Bonne nuit Sakura."

"Bonne nuit Tiffany."

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement après cette journée chargée en émotions.

Le lendemain, Sakura resta dans sa chambre toute seule. Tiffany vint la voir en début d'après-midi pour lui donner le billet d'avion qu'elle avait réussi à avoir. Le vol était à 5h30 le lendemain matin. Sakura la remercia.

Le reste de la maison restèrent au chevet de Lionel chacun à son tour : Yelan, Stéphanie, Anthony et Tiffany venaient lui « tenir compagnie ».

Le soir venu, quand tout le monde dormait, Sakura se glissa dans la chambre de Lionel, s'assit près de lui sur le lit et lui prit la main.

"Bien, on y va. Je vais te ramener Lionel, ta place est ici dans le monde des vivants auprès de ta famille , dit Sakura. Dream, Thought, envoyez moi dans l'esprit de Lionel !"

Une lumière blanche légèrement rose pâle entoura Sakura.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux lentement et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle se leva pour se mettre assise et regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans un parc. Elle se leva et marcha un peu pour trouver Lionel. Elle arriva à l'endroit où il y avait des balançoires. Elle reconnût le parc de l'empereur Pingouin de Tomoéda. Un jeune homme était assis sur l'une des balançoires. Elle le voyait de dos mais le reconnu immédiatement avec sa belle stature, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses bras musclés : Lionel.

Elle s'approcha lentement un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?"

Lionel sursauta et se retourna vivement.

"Sakura ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demanda Lionel en se levant.

"Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux ! Je suis venu te chercher quel question !"

"Me chercher ?"

"Oui. Ce n'est pas la réalité Lionel. Ce n'est qu'une création de ton esprit. Tu ne veux pas revenir dans la réalité ?"

"Non, je suis bien ici."

"Ce n'est pas ton monde Lionel tu sais que tu devras revenir dans le monde des vivants un jour ou l'autre."

"Je ne veux pas, ici je suis bien, je suis tranquille, je n'ai pas de problèmes, tu ne me déteste pas ici peut-être même que tu es encore amoureuse de moi qui sait."

"Lionel, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, je faisait semblant de te détester. Je t'ai toujours aimé."

"Alors pourquoi faisais-tu ça ?"

"Pour cacher ma peine, pour trouver un raison de vivre. J'ai été anéantie quand je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Thomas. Ca a été extrêmement dur d'essayer de vivre sans toi, alors je me suis mise à croire que je te détestais pour m'aider à passer à autre chose, mais ça n'a servi à rien mon cœur t'appelait toujours, mes pensées allaient toujours vers toi."

"Sakura…"

Lionel s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

"Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu es mon âme-sœur et je t'aimerai toute ma vie" , dit Lionel à l'oreille de Sakura.

"Je ressens la même chose."

Lionel releva le menton de Sakura tout doucement et ils se fixèrent un instant, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Lionel se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Sakura. Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, intense, et ils avaient du mal à garder le contrôle de la situation et de leurs sentiments. Ils avaient envi l'un de l'autre, envi de se retrouver autant au niveau des sentiments qu'au niveau du corps. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact charnel pour être sûr de ce qui se passait, pour se prouver que c'était réel car ils l'avaient rêvé tous les 2 de cet instant, où ils se retrouveraient et où ils pourraient enfin s'aimer. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser. Chacun à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues rouges.

"Lionel, rentre avec moi, tout le monde t'attend, ils ont tous besoin de toi ", dit Sakura doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Je rentre avec toi mais uniquement pour toi ! Pour mon Aïren" , dit Lionel en la regardant amoureusement. "Sakura, je veux vivre avec toi, ne plus jamais te quitter, me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi ! Ne me quittes plus jamais !"

"Je veux la même chose, Lionel. Je te le promets !"

Le cœur de Sakura se serra en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle cacha qu'elle était déstabilisée par ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Alors, on rentre?" , demanda –t –elle.

"Oui, on rentre."

La même lumière blanche rosée les entoura. Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle reconnut le chambre de Lionel. Elle était de retour. Elle regarda Lionel. Il clignait des paupières, et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il la chercha du regard et s'arrêta sur elle. Un petit sourire, tendre, apparût sur ses lèvres.

"Sakura ?", dit il doucement.

"Je suis là. Dors maintenant, tu dois te reposer pour récupérer et être sur pied le plus tôt possible."

"D'accord. Reste avec moi s'il te plaît !"

"Oui, je reste avec toi ! Dors maintenant !"

Lionel ne se fit pas prier encore un fois et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque instantanément.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tiffany entra sans faire de bruit.

"Sakura ? Tu vas bien ?", demanda la jeune femme.

"Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée dans quelques heures ça ira mieux", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sourire, ça fait tellement longtemps !"

"Je sais, Tiffany. Ramène moi à ma chambre s'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr allons-y ! Comment va Lionel ?"

"Bien. Il dors. Il a besoin de récupérer. Il devrait se réveiller dans la matinée. J'aimerai que tu sois auprès de lui quand il se réveillera. J'ai laissé un lettre sur le bureau de sa chambre, tu lui donneras, tu veux bien ", demanda Sakura.

"Oui. Pourquoi tu pars Sakura ?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Je me sens trop coupable. S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez dur !"

"Très bien. Mais quoique tu fasses, s'il te plaît donne moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, d'accord ?"

"C'est promis. Merci pour tout Tiffany."

"Ce n'est rien."

Tiffany soutient Sakura pour l'emmener à sa chambre. Elle aida Sakura à s'allonger sur son lit. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie.

"Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?"

"Non, ça ira. Occupe-toi de Lionel. Je sais que ce sera dur pour lui et qu'il m'en voudra. J'espère qu'un jour il comprendra."

"Et toi Sakura ? Qui s'occupera de toi ?"

"Personne. Je m'occuperai toute seule de moi, je suis une grande fille tu sais."

"Arrête de plaisanter. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi aussi. Bon j'y vais."

"D'accord. Merci pour tout."

"De rien. Que ne ferias-je pas pour ma meilleure amie ! Donne moi des nouvelles surtout."

"Promis. Au revoir Tiffany."

"Au revoir Sakura."

Tiffany sortit de la chambre. Quand la porte fût fermé, les deux amis laissèrent couler leurs larmes, sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'elles se verraient.

Sakura se leva à 4h du matin. Elle se prépara sans faire de bruit, prit quelques affaires et sortit sans faire de bruit du château. Elle se retourna un instant, regardant le château. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Au revoir mes amis, au revoir mon amour, je ne vous oublierai jamais" , dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle tourna le dos, monta dans la voiture, démarra et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Elle arriva une demi-heure avant le départ. Elle enregistra ses bagages et partit s'installer dans l'avion. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard et une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Elle venait de tourner une nouvelle page de sa vie.

Lionel se réveilla doucement, les rayons de soleil caressant son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Sakura. Elle n'était pas là. Tiffany était assis sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle souriait faiblement.

"Bonjour Lionel ! Ravie de voir que tu vas bien" , dit Tiffany en s'approchant de lui.

"Bon…jour Tiffany ! Où…est Sakura ?"

"Euh…et bien…"

"Va la chercher s'il te plaît j'ai hâte de la voir !"

"Lionel…je …je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…"

"Tu m'inquiète Tiffany", dit le jeune en se posant de plus en plus de questions.

"Elle…Lionel…Sakura est …partie…"

"Quoi ? Comment ça partie ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est partie faire un tour ou se reposer ?"

"Non…elle est partie…à Tokyo…"

"Quoi ?…Mais …mais…non c'est impossible…elle…elle m'a dit que…"

"Elle m'a dit de te donner ça quand tu te réveillerai. Je te laisse."

Lionel prit l'enveloppe des mains de Tiffany. Elle sortit, le laissant seul. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main fébrile, redoutant se qu'il allait y trouver. Il déplia la lettre et commença la lecture.

_Mon chère amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. N'essaye pas de me retrouver je t'en prie. Cette séparation aussi dure soit-elle pour chacun d'entre nous est pourtant nécessaire. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Mais ma culpabilité envers toi, après ce que je t'ai fait, est trop grande pour que je puisse encore te regarder en face, alors j'ai choisi de partir. Maintenant, tourne une page de ta vie et sois heureux. Peut-être se reverra-t-on un jour qui sait ? Le destin nous réserve toujours des surprises ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

**Ta fleur de cerisier**

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Lionel. Il était tellement triste. Pour la seconde fois, son amour était partie.

"Je te retrouverai Sakura ! Tu entends je te retrouverai ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! ", dit –il

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai rallongé un peu l'histoire rien que pour vous ! Encore 2, voir 3 chapitres et c'est fini !**

**J'attends toutes vos reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Princesse d'Argent : j'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira autant que le chapitre 5! Tu vois, Lionel n'est pas mort!**

**Sinkha : merci pour ta review! voilà la suite!**

**cicouille : j'espère que tu as pas trop attendu!**

**Clairette : merci pour tes reviews! Un grand auteur comme toi qui aime ma fic c'est trop génial! J'espère lire vite la 4ème partie de ta nouvelle fic que j'adore!**

**deborah-debbie-debby-deb : contente que tu aime! ben voilà la suite!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les autres chapitres!**

**Je veux pleins de reviews!**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 7.**

**Tite Diablesse.**


	7. Message perso

**Message perso**

Salut à tous !

Juste un petit mot (c'est pas un chapitre désolé !) parce-que j'aimerai avoir votre avis à vous lecteurs sur quelque chose. Voilà, pour ma prochaine fic j'aimerai faire un crossover CCS-Sailor Moon. J'aimerai donc savoir si c'est une bonne idée, si vous aimeriez lire ce genre d'histoire, etc. Donc dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez par des reviews! Merci d'avance.

Avant d'entamer ma nouvelle fic (bien sûr je finis le tournoi de magie avant !) je pense faire un oneshot sur Tiffany et Anthony en fait ce serait le début de mon premier oneshot « la vie est pleine de surprises ». Pareil dites moi ce que vous en penser !

Voilà !

Je veux remercier Zynnie et Yama, mes toutes premières lectrices qui m'ont encouragé dans mon écriture ! Merci !

Merci à vous tous qui me lisez bien sûr ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 6! J'essaierai d'écrire le chapitre 7 le plus vite possible!

Dsl Aidya j'ai pas reçu ton mail! Juste la review du chapitre 6!

Pour ce qui veulent mon adresse e-mail : la prochaine

TITE DIABLESSE 


	8. Enfin réunis

LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE

Chapitre 7 – Enfin réunis

Lionel était dans son bureau au dernier étage du siège de la LI's Corporation. Il était assis derrière son bureau et il était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

"Oui Mr Connor, c'est d'accord. C'est parfait. Oui, ça me convient. Très bien. A lundi alors. Au revoir."

Lionel raccrocha. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur d'une célèbre agence de publicité new-yorkaise. La LI's Corporation voulait s'implantait aux Etats-Unis. Il devait passer un contrat avec cette agence de pub car ils avaient le mannequin le plus prisée aux Etats-Unis, une certaine Mlle LANG. Lionel venait de prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'agence pour voir les derniers détails du contrat et rencontrer le mannequin qui représentera leur marque et leurs produits. Lionel aurait pu envoyer Anthony et une de ses sœurs ou Stéphanie mais quelque chose lui disait d'y aller lui même, comme si il allait y trouver quelque chose d'important.

Pourtant, maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Sakura avait disparue depuis un an et demi. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver : il avait traversé le Japon de long en large mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait même engagé un détective privé mais rien, elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Lionel était désespéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la retrouver.

« Où es-tu ma fleur ? Où te caches-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi, reviens-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Pour noyer sa peine, il travaillait sans relâche pour ne pas penser à elle, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, où il n'avait rien à faire, ses pensées se dirigeaient encore et toujours vers son amour.

Il chassa ses pensées tristes d'un geste de la main. Demain il devrait prendre un avion pour New-York. Il devait aller se reposer. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble. Il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir LI pour prendre du repos.

Le lendemain, il prit son jet privé, accompagné de sa secrétaire et d'un garde du corps. Il voyagèrent toute la nuit et arrivèrent à New-York au première lueur de l'aube. Ils se rendirent à leur hôtel et chacun alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant la réunion. Lionel se rendit dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel à 9h45. Ils embarquèrent dans une limousine et se dirigèrent vers le siège de l'agence publicitaire près de Central Park. La secrétaire de Lionel, Iris, une petite femme brune aux yeux noirs, se dirigea vers l'accueil pour annoncer leur arrivée. Elle revient vers Lionel et lui signala qu'ils étaient attendus au 15ème étage dans la salle de réunion. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au 15ème étage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et ils furent accueillis par le directeur, Mr Connor.

_(NdA : Ils parlent en anglais évidemment !)_

"Mr LI, quel honneur de vous rencontrer", dit Mr Connor en serrant la main de Lionel.

"Le plaisir est partagé, Mr Connor", répondit aimablement Lionel.

"Appelez moi John."

"Très bien… John. Pouvons nous commencer ?", demanda Lionel.

"Et bien… c'est que…"

"Y aurait-il un problème ?"

Non, c'est juste que je vais vous prier d'attendre quelques minutes car notre mannequin n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle a la fâcheuse manie d'arriver toujours en retard", dit Mr Connor un peu embarrasé.

"Ce n'est rien, nous allons l'attendre" , dit Lionel.

"Voulez vous du café?" , demanda la secrétaire du new-yorkais.

"Volontiers", répondit Lionel.

Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur Central Park. C'était magnifique. Un petit sourire triste apparût sur ses lèvres que personne n'aperçut. Il pensait à Sakura, encore et toujours, elle aussi était toujours en retard quand ils allaient à l'école.

_Au même moment dans un appartement de New-York._

Un réveil sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes dans une chambre. Un bras émergea des couvertures et envoya le réveil valser. Une tête au cheveux miel suivit le bras et regarda l'heure : 9H50.

"Ah ! Je suis en retard !"

Sakura sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, enfila un tailleur pantalon noir et un bustier rose, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, prit son sac, mit des escarpins noirs et sortit en courant de son appartement. Elle avait un rendez-vous à l'agence de pub qui l'employait depuis maintenant un an, c'était un rendez-vous très important pour le patron, heureusement qu'elle habitait à quelques pâtés de maisons du siège de l'agence. Ca faisait un an et demi que Sakura vivait à New-York, elle était devenue mannequin dans la meilleure agence de pub new-yorkaise. Elle vivait dans un superbe appartement donnant sur Central Park. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Lionel et sa famille : comment allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ?

Lionel lui manquait tellement, surtout quand elle rentrait seule le soir chez elle, trouvant son appartement vide. Mais la vie était ainsi !

Elle regarda l'heure : elle avait déjà 3 minutes de retard. Elle accéléra le pas.

Elle entra en trombe dans l'immeuble de l'agence, lança un bref « bonjour » à l'accueil, s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur.

« Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! »,pensa Sakura sachant qu'elle était attendue.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'élança vers la salle de réunion. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra sans frapper.

"Excusez mon retard, John", dit Sakura.

"Ce n'est rien, on vous attendait", dit le patron avec un petit sourire. "Mr LI, laissez moi vous présentez Mlle Sakura LANG, notre mannequin."

Au nom de LI, Sakura leva les yeux affolée. Lionel, lui, au nom de Sakura, se retourna rapidement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils se reconnurent instantanément. Une lueur d'amour et d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard ambré de Lionel alors que dans le regard émeraude, c'était un mélange d'amour et de panique. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, de peur de briser l'instant magique. C'est Lionel qui se décida le premier.

"Sakura !", dit-il en japonais.

"Lionel, je…s'il te plaît…ne leur dit rien sur moi…ils ne savent pas…on en parlera plus tard je te le promets", dit Sakura paniquée.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus partir. J'ai ta parole que tu ne t'échapperas pas ? Jure moi que tu ne te sauveras pas."

"Je te le jure", dit Sakura.

"Très bien on en reparlera après la réunion", dit Lionel.

Ils se tournèrent vers le reste de la salle qui les regardaient les yeux ronds. Ils avaient échangé leur propos en japonais et personne n'avait compris.

"Sakura, vous pourriez m'expliquer?" , demanda son patron.

"Mr LI et moi nous connaissons déjà", répondit Sakura.

"C'est exact", approuva Lionel. "Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu."

"Très bien. Pouvons-nous parler de ce pourquoi nous sommes ici ?", demanda John.

"Oui, bien entendu" répondit Lionel.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et se plongèrent dans leurs négociations. Lionel ne quittait pas Sakura des yeux de peur de la perdre.

2 heures plus tard, la réunion prit fin après la signature du contrat. Sakura essaya d'échapper à Lionel mais il avait prévu qu'elle essayerait de s'enfuir. Sakura sortit rapidement de la salle de réunion et coura jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et dû attendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et elle s'engouffra dedans, pensant y être en sécurité et avoir réussi à semer Lionel. Mais elle se trompait. Lionel arriva et se glissa dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment, se retrouvant seul dans l'ascenseur avec Sakura. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était comme paralysée. Elle avait rêvée de ce moment mais elle l'avait craint aussi. Lionel fit un pas vers elle et elle recula mais rencontra le fond de l'ascenseur.

"Je croyais que tu ne devais pas essayer de t'enfuir."

"Lionel, je…"

Mais Sakura ne put finir sa phrase car Lionel l'embrassait déjà. Ca faisait presque 10 ans qu'ils attendait ce moment. Sakura était d'abord réticente mais ses sentiments furent plus forts. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lionel et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle. C'est le bruit de l'ouverture des portes qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et tombèrent nez à nez avec cinq personnes qui attendaient l'ascenseur. Ils regardaient Sakura et Lionel les yeux ronds : Sakura leur avait toujours donné une image d'une personne gentille mais distante, ne s'attachant à personne, alors la voir embrasser quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les étonnaient beaucoup. Les deux amoureux, eux, étaient rouges de honte d'avoir été surpris dans ce moment d'intimité.

"Sakura, tu…", commença un homme brun.

"Bonjour Scott, Léa, Roxane, Tom, Nick ! Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire. A plus tard ", dit Sakura.

Elle avait attrapé la main de Lionel durant son speech et l'entraînait maintenant derrière elle sans avoir laissé le temps aux autres de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'immeuble et s'arrêtèrent devant. Sakura se retourna vers Lionel et ils éclatèrent de rire en repensant aux têtes qu'avait fait le petit groupe.

"Qui c'était?" , demanda Lionel en essayant de s'arrêter de rire.

"Mon équipe photo", répondit Sakura en essuyant une larme. "Ca faisait des années que j'avais pas ri comme ça !"

"Moi aussi. Allez, viens, je t'invite à déjeuner."

"Lionel, je ne sais pas si…"

"Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce qui c'est passé. Je t'ai retrouvé c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne veux plus que tu t'en fuis comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière parce-que j'ai cru mourir. Je t'aime et je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais !"

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Bon, on va mangé ? Je meurs de faim !"

"On y va !"

Ils partirent tous les deux vers l'hôtel de Lionel pour déjeuner. Puis, ils se promenèrent dans la ville en parlant de tout et de rien, se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis un an. C'est comme ça que Sakura appris que Tiffany et Anthony vivaient ensemble au Japon et qu'ils voulaient se marier bientôt. Stéphanie avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie et prévoyait de se marier dans quelques semaines.

La nuit commença à tomber et Sakura invita Lionel à venir dîner chez elle. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura ouvrit la porte et Lionel la suivit.

"Fais comme chez toi", dit Sakura.

Lionel explora l'appartement pendant que Sakura préparait le dîner. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon assez grand où se trouvait un canapé devant la cheminée et la télé sur la gauche dans un coin, ainsi qu'une armoire. La pièce en face était la cuisine américaine, vaste mais simple, séparée du salon par un bar en bois. Sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait la chambre de Sakura, avec un lit, deux armoires et un bureau devant la fenêtre, puis une porte reliant à la salle de bain. Un escalier dans l'angle du mur entre la chambre, le salon et la cuisine donnait accès à la mezzanine qui était transformée en salle d'entraînement mais où se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche, un lit et une armoire séparer du reste par un paravent.

Lionel redescendit à la cuisine. Il regarda Sakura s'affairée à cuisiner, puis la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait revenu sortit de sa bouche.

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi t'es-tu en fuit après le tournoi ?", demanda Lionel.

Sakura s'immobilisa. La question qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'être posée. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lionel. Lionel lut dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

"Je…je ne pouvais pas d'affronter, pas après tout ce que je t'avais fait. J'avais trop…honte de mes actes. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, d'oublier le monstre que j'étais devenue, d'essayer de me pardonner mes actes. Ca a été dur tu sais, après t'avoir retrouvé le soir où je t'ai ramené, mais il le fallait."

"Alors…je n'ai pas rêvé ce soir là, c'était bien toi que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ?"

"Oui, c'était bien moi. Je sais que je t'ai promis des choses que je ne pouvais pas tenir, j'aurais voulu mais je ne pouvais pas, du moins pas encore. Un an après, j'ai tourné une page de ma vie et j'ai recommencé à zéro ici. Personne ne me connaît, personne ne me regarde comme une personne sans cœur, personne ne m'évite, même si je ne suis pas la même Sakura qu'il y a 10 ans, la Sakura de l'année dernière a disparût. Je n'aurais jamais pu me retrouver si j'étais restée au Japon avec toutes ces personnes qui m'aurait sans cesse rappeler ce que j'étais devenue. Tu comprends ?"

"Je crois que oui. Sakura ?"

"Lionel ?"

"Rentre avec moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, rentre en Chine avec moi, on ira au Japon après, ton père est mort d'inquiétude et moi, je ne veux plus être séparer de toi."

"Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça Lionel. En fait, j'avais peur de ta réaction quand on se reverrait, je pensais que tu me détesterais."

"Sakura, je ne pourrai jamais détester la femme que j'aime. Rentre avec moi s'il te plaît."

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lut dans ses yeux ambré toute sa détermination et son amour pour elle qui firent tomber ses dernières réticences. Elle savait à ce moment que quoi qu'il se passerait, à ses côtés, elle pourrait tout affronter.

"C'est d'accord, Lionel."

"Ouais! C'est génial!"

Il s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Je t'aime Sakura"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Lionel"

"Oh ! Il faut que j'appelle ma secrétaire pour lui dire qu'on part demain avec une personne en plus. Je peux téléphoner ?"

"Bien sûr, le téléphone est dans ma chambre."

Lionel revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils passèrent à table. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télé, se retrouvant avec plaisir. Ils finirent la nuit ensemble, au comble du bonheur de se retrouver l'un l'autre après tout ce temps. Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

Le lendemain matin, Lionel fût le premier à se réveiller et admira Sakura dormir. Il avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois. Sakura se réveilla un peu plus tard. Un magnifique sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient tout son amour et son bonheur : elle était radieuse. Elle avait retrouvé cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui la rendait encore plus belle. Lionel l'embrassa tendrement.

"Quelle heure est-il ?", demanda Lionel.

"Presque 9h."

"Je crois qu'il va falloir nous dépêcher pour ne pas louper notre avion. Allez, debout ma fleur, on va être en retard sinon."

"C'est parti."

Sakura avait retrouvé cette pêche et cette bonne humeur qui la caractérisait et qui était apprécié de ses amis. 20 minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Elle avait mis quelques affaires dans une valise, mais n'avait pas pris grand chose. Ils allèrent à l'hôtel de Lionel et il récupéra ses affaires pendant que Sakura téléphonait à son patron pour lui dire qu'elle démissionnait et repartait en Chine. Ils rejoignirent la secrétaire et le garde du corps de Lionel dans le hall de l'hôtel et partirent pour l'aéroport. Ils décollèrent une heure plus tard dans le jet privé des LI.

Ils arrivèrent à Hong-Kong en plein milieu de la nuit. Lionel récupéra sa voiture et emmena Sakura dans un appartement qui lui appartenait et qui avait une magnifique vue sur le port de Hong-Kong. Sakura s'écroula aussitôt arriver sur le lit, à cause du décalage horaire. Lionel s'allongea à côté d'elle et elle se blottie dans ses bras.

Sakura se réveilla tard à cause du décalage horaire. Elle trouva Lionel au téléphone dans le salon.

"Oui, d'accord. Oui je n'avais pas oublié. Au fait, je viendrai accompagner. Tu verras bien. Ok, à ce soir. Bye"

Il raccrocha.

"Où vas-tu ce soir?" , demanda Sakura.

Lionel se retourna. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa.

"Tu as bien dormi?" , demanda Lionel.

"Oui. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Et c'était qui au téléphone ?"

"Oh mais tu es jalouse on dirait !"

"Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Réponds moi plus tôt."

"D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue tout. C'était Stéphanie. Elle m'avait invité il y a quelques jours à un cocktail ce soir pour fêter ses fiançailles. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que je serai accompagné. Tu viens avec moi."

"Quoi ? Mais…mais…je n'ai rien à me mettre."

"C'est pas un problème. Habille-toi, je t'emmène choisir une robe. Allez dépêche toi !"

Sakura fila vers la chambre et passa une jupe et une chemise. Ils arrivèrent au siège de la LI's Corporation quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura était intriguée.

"Lionel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?", demanda-t-elle. "C'est pas un magasin de vêtement."

"Non effectivement. C'est mon bureau."

"Mais je croyais qu'on allait m'acheter une robe."

"C'est le cas", dit Lionel tout en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble suivit de Sakura." La société s'est diversifiée dans différents domaines depuis quelques années, tels que les cosmétiques, et récemment la mode. J'ai eu l'idée de rendre rentable la passion de Tiffany pour la création de vêtements, elle a créé sa propre ligne qui s'appelle « Cherry » et les derniers modèles qu'elle a créé mais aussi les plus beau sont dans un magasin dans cette immeuble. Voilà tu es au courant de tout."

Pendant les explications de Lionel, ils étaient entrés dans l'immeuble, avaient traversé l'immense hall d'entré, avaient pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 12ème étage et se retrouvaient maintenant devant une porte où était inscrit « Cherry ». Lionel entra et Sakura le suivit. Une jeune femme blonde arriva devant eux.

"Bonjour Mr LI ! Que puis-je faire pour vous?", demanda la vendeuse.

"Bonjour Liz ! J'ai besoin d'une robe pour cette charmante demoiselle qui m'accompagne. Nous allons à un cocktail ce soir."

"Bien sûr, nous allons regarder ça ", répondit poliment Liz.

"Très bien."

Il se tourne vers Sakura.

"Je te laisse avec Liz, je dois aller dans mon bureau, régler quelques petites choses. Tu me rejoins quand tu as fini. Mon bureau est au dernier étage."

"D'accord."

"A tout à l'heure mon ange."

Il embrassa légèrement Sakura et s'en alla. Liz était surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son patron embrasser un jeune femme. D'habitude, il emmenait une de ses sœurs, sa cousine ou une amie dans ce magasins, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui se soit quelqu'un de très important pour lui.

Sakura regarda Lionel partir, puis se tourna vers Liz.

"Liz MIZUNO, enchantée de vous connaître" , dit Liz en tentant la main à Sakura.

"Sakura KINOMOTO" , répondit Sakura en prenant sa main.

"Bon, allons-y ! Vous avez une idée du genre de robe ?"

"Non pas vraiment. Lionel m'a prise au dépourvu, il vient de me dire qu'on sortait ce soir !"

"D'accord, je vais vous montrer des modèles et vous me direz ce qui vous plaît et on passera aux essayages."

"Très bien."

Elles passèrent 2h à chercher LA robe qui irait le mieux à Sakura. Sakura était émerveillée devant les superbes robes que Tiffany avait créé.

Sakura essaya une superbe robe noir longue en bustier, incrustée de petits diamants sur la poitrine. Puis une robe verte émeraude arrivant aux genoux, croisée plusieurs fois dans le dos. Et bien d'autres robes.

Sakura commençait à être fatiguée d'essayer toutes ces robes. Elle passait dans un rayons et quelque chose attira son attention. Elle prit la robe. Elle en eu le souffle coupé. C'était une robe magnifique. Elle alla l'essayer pendant que Liz était dans un autre rayon. Sakura sortit de la cabine 2 minutes plus tard. Liz arriva et resta bouche-bée devant la beauté de la jeune femme dans cette robe.

Sakura portait une robe en dos nu, blanc nacré avec de petites paillettes et un liseré rose pâle en bas de la robe où était brodé des fleurs de cerisier.

"Cette robe a été faite pour vous ", dit Liz.

"Je l'adore. Elle est superbe. Je crois que je vais la prendre."

"C'est un très bon choix."

Sakura se changea, pendant que Liz emballait la robe dans une boîte et mis des chaussures du même rose que la robe dans une autre boîte. Elle donna tout ça à Sakura, qui la remercia chaleureusement et s'en alla vers le bureau de Lionel.

Elle trouva Lionel le nez dans un dossier. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrire.

"Alors, tu as trouvé?" , demanda-t-il

"Oui."

"Je peux la voir ?"

"Non, tu auras la surprise tout à l'heure."

"Bon. On y va ?"

"Oui."

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se préparèrent. Lionel était le premier prêt. Il attendait Sakura.

"Sakura dépêche toi ! On va être en retard et Stéphanie va me tuer !"

"Voilà, j'arrive."

Sakura arriva devant Lionel et il fut ébloui par la beauté de Sakura. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"La robe ne te plaît pas ?", demanda Sakura inquiète de son silence.

"C'est tout le contraire mon ange, tu es superbe ! Tiens je t'ai acheté ça !"

Il lui tendit une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et ne sût quoi dire en voyant l'ensemble de diamant qu'il avait acheté pour elle.

"Liz m'a dit que ta robe était blanche, alors j'ai choisi ça. J'espère que tu aimes."

"Lionel…c'est trop !"

"Non rien n'est trop pour celle que j'aime."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Allez dépêche toi, on est en retard."

Sakura mis les bijoux : un collier et un bracelet en diamant et les boucles d'oreilles.

Ils partirent enfin. Ils arrivèrent au manoir LI une demi-heure plus tard. Sakura était très nerveuse. Lionel le remarqua. Il lui prit les mains.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer", dit-il.

"Tu crois ? Et si ils m'en voulaient pour tout ce qui c'est passé ? Ta mère va sûrement me détester, tes sœurs aussi et Stéphanie !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Mes sœurs et Stéphanie t'adorent et mère te respecte énormément ! Et puis, je me fiche de tout ça. Je t'aime et je te veux à mes côtés, c'est tout !"

Sakura regarda Lionel avec plein de tendresse. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

"Je veux la même chose Lionel ! Je t'aime !"

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je…je voulais attendre un peu mais…tant qu'on y est..."

Sakura lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il prit une grande inspiration, sortit une petite boîte noir de sa poche, l'ouvrit et se lança.

"Sakura, veux-tu être ma femme ?"

Sakura resta bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! La bague devant elle était magnifique, simple mais magnifique. Elle était composée d'émeraudes.

La surprise passée, c'est la joie qui remplit le cœur de Sakura.

"Oui, Lionel, je le veux."

Lionel était au comble du bonheur. Elle avait accepté. Il lui passa la bague au doigt et ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille, on nous attends", dit Lionel.

"Allons-y", répondit Sakura.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Pierre vint leur ouvrir.

"Maître LI, bienvenue chez vous ! Mademoiselle bonsoir !"

"Bonsoir Pierre" , répondit Sakura.

"Pierre, c'est Sakura KINOMOTO", dit Lionel.

"Enchanté de vous revoir !"

"Tout le monde est déjà arrivé?" , demanda Lionel.

"Oui, maître LI, il ne manquait plus que vous, surtout que tout le monde se demande qui vous accompagne."

"Je n'en doute pas. Allez viens Sakura, on y va."

"Je te suis", répondit-elle.

Ils avancèrent à travers la maison et arrivèrent dans le parc derrière la maison où se déroulait la soirée. Ils restèrent à la porte quelques secondes, Lionel cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Stéphanie et Tiffany les virent en premières et se précipitèrent sur eux.

"Sakura!" , cria Tiffany.

"Lionel !", cria Stéphanie.

Elles leur sautèrent au cou sans qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent tous subjugués par la beauté du couple qui se présentait à eux. Tiffany et Stéphanie les harcelèrent de questions auxquels ils n'avaient pas le temps de répondre, et malheureusement pour eux, les sœurs de Lionel virent se joindre aux deux jeunes femmes pour leurs poser des question.

"Comment vas-tu Sakura ?"

"Où étais-tu ?"

"Comment tu l'a retrouvée Lionel ?"

"Depuis quand êtes-vous à Hong-Kong ?"

"Tu as vu ta famille Sakura ?"

Yelan arriva à ce moment et les deux furies se turent. Elle fit un sourire discret mais sincère aux deux amoureux.

"Vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés, j'en suis heureuse. Deux âmes sœurs ne peuvent être séparées. Je suis ravie de te revoir Sakura."

"Moi de même Yelan. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu", dit la jeune femme.

"Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Je te remercie également pour ce que tu as fait pour Lionel."

"Non, ne me remercier pas, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire."

"Bien, tout cela étant régler, amusez vous bien."

"Merci", répondirent Lionel et Sakura en chœur.

"Au fait", dit Yelan en se retournant vers eux une dernière fois." Pour quand est prévu le mariage ?"

"Euh…"

Le jeune couple resta sans voix, prit de court par la question. Mais les jeunes femmes autour d'eux ne loupèrent pas l'occasion.

"Vous allez vous marié ?"

"Quand ça ?"

"Quelle belle bague Sakura !"

"Tu lui as fait ta demande quand petit frère ?"

"Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ensemble !"

Et ça continua ainsi pendant un moment. Lionel et Sakura se séparèrent, elle, allant répondre aux questions des filles, lui, allant voir Anthony et le fiancé de Stéphanie.

**Voilà le chapitre 7. Je sais il a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais il est là c'est le principal non ? Je vais faire un épilogue pour bien clôturer l'histoire et ma fic sera fini. Ouin ! Déjà !**

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**

**RAR du chap 6 : **

**_Zynnie_ : Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic j'espère que le chapitre 7 te plaira autant.**

**_Princesse d'argent_ : Ben je pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer ce petit Lionel d'amour, toutes les filles m'auraient tuées lol en plus il va trop bien avec Sakura !**

**_Clairette _: merci pour l'expression « c'est du grand art ». Là, c'est moi qui rougit lol. C'est toi qui fait du grand art, j'adore _pour toi seulement_ et toutes tes autres fics d'ailleurs ! Merci pour tes encouragements.**

**_Ciçouille_ : voilà la suite ! j'espère que t'aimeras autant que le reste.**

**_Aidya_ : voilà le chap 7 en espérant qu'il te plaise ! J'ai pas eu ton mail dsl ! Merci ça me fait plaisir que t'ai aimé le oneshot et la fic !**

**_Saphira Dragon Princess_ : contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci.**

**_Lyly-chan_ : merci pour ta longue review lol. Les conseils sont toujours les bien venus quand c'est pour aider quelqu'un à s'améliorer (pas juste pour critiquer méchamment ça sert à rien !). Je sais que j'ai arrangé les personnages à mon goût mais sinon l'histoire était pas crédible et puis il est vrai que Thomas est trop protecteur envers sa sœur donc j'ai joué la dessus !**

**Pour ce qui est du cross-over SM-CCS, je vais le commencer dès que je pourrais et c'est vous qui déciderez si je le continue ou pas, selon vos reviews.**

**Voilà à bientôt pour l'épilogue du tournoi de magie !**

**Portez vous bien**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	9. Epilogue

LE TOURNOI DE MAGIE

Chapitre 8 – Epilogue

Sakura POV 

2 mois déjà ! 2 mois que je suis revenue au Japon, dans ma petite ville de Tomoéda ! Quel bonheur ! Maintenant, je vis dans une superbe maison avec Lionel, qui travaille désormais au Japon, avec Anthony, mais il doit parfois partir à Hong-Kong, comme maintenant. Il est parti il y a 2 jours et je dois le rejoindre demain pour le mariage de Stéphanie et de Kyle. Kyle est un gentil garçon, bel homme, grand, châtain clair, les yeux bleu foncés. C'est un américain que Stéphanie a rencontré à Hong-Kong 2 ans plus tôt si je me souviens bien. Ils vont très bien ensemble d'ailleurs.

Je sors de ma chambre pour aller me préparer un petit déjeuner. J'entre dans la cuisine et j'ouvre le réfrigérateur. Non, en voyant toute cette nourriture, j'ai un haut le cœur et je change d'avis. C'est bizarre ce genre de chose m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps !

Kéro arrive pour avoir quelque chose à manger.

"Tu ne mange rien Sakura?" , demanda le gardien.

"Non je n'ai pas trop faim."

"Tu n'es pas malade ?"

"Non c'est rien."

"Si tu le dis."

Je pars m'allonger sur le canapé du salon et je repense à tout ce qui m'ait arrivé ces 2 derniers mois : Les retrouvailles avec mon père ont été rempli de larmes de joie, Kéro était ravi aussi, Yué m'a fait un immense sourire que je n'oublierai jamais, quant à Thomas, je lui ai pardonné et on retrouve petit à petit une relation frère-sœur normal, sauf qu'il me protège beaucoup moins. La mère de Tiffany a failli m'étouffer en me sautant au cou quand elle m'a vu, elle était très contente que je sois de retour. Mes amis de collège sont même venus me voir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je dois aller chez Tiffany pour qu'elle finisse ma robe pour le mariage.

Normal POV 

Sakura arriva chez Tiffany : une grande maison avec un immense jardin un peu comme la maison de sa mère, mais beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Sakura entra et trouva sa meilleure amie au téléphone. Tiffany lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant d'attendre un minute. Tiffany était enceinte de 3 mois et son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle était resplendissante ! Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Sakura.

"Bonjour ma Sakura !"

"Bonjour Tiff !"

"C'était Anthony ! Ils vont bien, mais je crois qu'ils sont impatients de nous voir !"

"Lionel me manque beaucoup ! Tu vas bien toi ?"

"Les voyages d'affaires d'Anthony ne m'enchantent pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'il n'a pas le choix. Bref, passons au sujet qui nous intéresse : la robe. J'aimerai que tu l'essayes, ok ?"

"Pas de problème."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de couture de Tiffany et Sakura essaya le robe. Elle sortit pour montrer le résultat final à Tiffany.

"Tiffany, cette robe est trop juste pour moi ", dit Sakura.

"Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai pris tes mesures et j'ai même fait la robe légèrement plus grande que tes mesures."

"Non, non, je t'assure, elle est vraiment juste" , assura Sakura.

"Enlève-la, je vais reprendre tes mesures ", s'exclama Tiffany.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tiffany prit les mesures le Sakura. Quand elle vit le tour de taille et de poitrine de Sakura, elle fut surprise. Tiffany se posait des questions et soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Dis-moi Sakura, tu n'es pas malade ces temps-ci?" , lui demanda son amie.

"Et bien, un peu, j'ai quelques vertiges de temps en temps et des haut-le-cœur parfois quand je vois de la nourriture. Sûrement le stress ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, au contraire c'est génial !"

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Tiff ?"

"Sakura, tu es enceinte !"

"Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non, ton tour de taille et de poitrine sont légèrement plus grands qu'avant, tu as des nausées, des vertiges, des haut-le-cœur : tous les symptômes de la femme enceinte ! En plus, je trouvais que ton aura était légèrement différente depuis quelques temps !"

"Tu…tu es sûre?" , demanda Sakura en s'asseyant.

"Non, il faut faire un test. Tu vas bien?" , dit Tiffany inquiète par le visage de son amie.

"Oui…non…enfin je crois…c'est le choc tu comprends…je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Mon Dieu ! Tiffany, je vais être maman !"

"Oui ma Sakura. On sera maman à peu près en même temps ! C'est chouette !"

"Tiffany…Lionel…qu'est-ce que Lionel va dire ? Et si il ne voulait pas du bébé ?"

"Voyons Sakura, ne dis pas de bêtise ! Il sera très heureux j'en suis sûre !"

"Tu…tu crois?" , demanda Sakura.

"Evidemment. Allez viens, on va s'assurer que tu sois enceinte."

Elles partirent acheter un test de grosse et rentrèrent chez Tiffany. Sakura sortit des toilettes.

"Alors?" , demanda Tiffany.

Sakura afficha un magnifique sourire.

"C'est positif !"

"Wahou ! Sakura c'est génial !", cria Tiffany.

"Oui ! Je suis si heureuse tu ne peux pas savoir !"

"Si je peux savoir j'ai connu la même chose !"

"C'est vrai !"

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, elles se séparèrent pour préparer leurs valises pour leur voyage du lendemain.

Sakura se retrouva chez elle. Après avoir fait sa valise, avoir mangé un morceau et prit un bain, elle alla dormir.

« Un bébé, on va avoir un bébé ! C'est incroyable ! Je me demande comment va réagir Lionel ? Mon bébé, notre bébé, nous te donnerons tout notre amour. »

Le lendemain, Sakura, Tiffany et Kéro _(faut pas l'oublier !)_ s'envolèrent pour Hong-Kong. Sakura était assez nerveuse.

"Calme toi Sakura, tout va bien se passer !"

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer."

"Annoncer quoi au morveux ?", demanda doucement Kéro du sac de Sakura.

"Rien Kéro. Tais-toi maintenant", dit Sakura.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras", la rassura Tiffany.

"Oui, tu as raison."

Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Arriver à l'aéroport, elles récupérèrent leurs valises. Elles virent leurs fiancés, dans le hall de l'aéroport et se jetèrent sur eux.

"Et bien, on dirait qu'on vous a manqué ", dit Anthony.

"Vous nous abandonnez, évidemment que vous nous avez manqué" , dit Tiffany.

"Tu vas bien, ma fleur ? Tu es un peu pâle ", dit Lionel.

"Oui, ça va. Je…je dois aller au toilette. Tiffany ?"

"Je t'accompagne. Portez les bagages dans la voiture, on vous rejoint dehors ", lança Tiffany en partant.

"On est quoi nous ? Des esclaves?" , demanda Anthony.

"Tu ne trouves pas que Sakura est bizarre ?", demanda Lionel.

"Non, c'est sûrement le voyage."

"Oui, sûrement."

Ils prirent les valises et partirent à la voiture.

Sakura arriva aux toilettes et mit la tête dans la cuvette directement _( vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)_.

"Ca va allez Sakura ?"

"Oui. C'est bon, c'est passé. Je vais boire un peu d'eau et ça ira."

Elle se rafraîchit et elles sortirent. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons dehors. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le manoir LI.

A peine entrer, Stéphanie se jeta sur Sakura et Tiffany.

"Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là" , dit Stéphanie.

"Nous aussi nous sommes ravies d'être là", dit Tiffany.

"Ca va pas trop stresser Stéph, demanda Sakura.

"Si un peu."

Yelan arriva et tout le monde se tut. Elle s'avança vers Tiffany et Sakura, et les serra l'une après l'autre. Elle murmura « toutes mes félicitations » à Sakura, qui lui lança un regard étonné. Yelan lui rendit un sourire ravi. Sakura comprit : Yelan savait qu'elle était enceinte ! Mais comment?Lionel avait entendu Yelan féliciter Sakura et il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère félicitait sa fiancée et affichait un air ravi, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yelan LI. Est-ce qu'on lui cachait quelque chose ?

Yelan coupa court à ses pensées.

"Bien je pense que ses demoiselles ont besoin d'un peu de repos, emmenez-les dans leur chambre. Le déjeuner sera servi dans 2h. A tout à l'heure", dit Yelan en partant.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Les valises étaient déjà là. Lionel referma la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers Sakura _(ben oui ils sont dans la même chambre et Anthony et Tiffany ont aussi une chambre commune)_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avant le déjeuner, ma fleur?" , demanda Lionel.

"Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain."

"D'accord. Ca me laissera le temps de finir un dossier."

"Après tu arrêtes de travailler !"

"Promis."

Sakura embrassa tendrement Lionel et partit vers la salle de bain relié à la chambre. _( Si vous avez bien compris chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bain ) _Elle fit couler un bain chaud, se déshabilla, entra dans l'eau et eut envi d'un bain moussant mais il n'y avait pas de mousse. Sakura était un peu déçue quand une idée traversa son esprit : la carte des bulles.

"Bubble!" , dit Sakura.

La carte brilla et des bulles se formèrent sur l'eau. Mais quand la baignoire fut pleine d'eau, la carte ne s'arrêta pas et les bulles envahir le sol. Sakura paniqua. Elle essaya d'arrêter la crate mais n'y arrivait pas.

"Non ! Ca suffit!" , cria Sakura.

Lionel était penché dans un dossier assit au bureau dans la chambre. Sakura venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il sentit l'aura d'une carte. Un petit sourire apparût sur son visage : Sakura utilisait parfois ses cartes pour faire des petits trucs. Elle utilisait sûrement la carte des bulles ou s'amusait avec la carte de l'eau. Il se replongea dans son dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Sakura crier : « Non ! Ca suffit ! ». Lionel se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et vit de la mousse partout. Il leva des yeux effarés vers Sakura.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?", demanda-t-il.

"Je…Lionel je n'arrive plus à arrêter Bubble" , dit Sakura debout dans la baignoire elle-même couverte de bulles.

"Quoi!" , dit Lionel incrédule.

Lionel fit les bulles avancer vers la chambre.

"Bouclier, empêche ces bulles de sortir de cette pièce" , dit Lionel en se concentrant pour invoquer son bouclier.

Le bouclier transparent avec des teintes vertes stoppa les bulles à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Sakura, concentre-toi et arrête la carte" , dit Lionel.

"D'a…d'accord."

Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle réussit enfin à arrêter la carte. Les bulles ne bougèrent plus.

Sakura leva les yeux vers Lionel.

"je…je…suis désolée…je…je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'arrivais plus à l'arrêter", dit Sakura.

"C'est bizarre. Tu contrôles parfaitement tes pouvoirs pourtant ! Bon, y reste plus qu'à nettoyer ", dit Lionel.

"Oui."

Sakura passe une serviette autour d'elle et ils se mirent à nettoyer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez, c'est ouvert" , cria Lionel.

Tiffany arriva à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise de les voir nettoyer le sol plein de bulles.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Un petit accident. J'ai utilisé la carte des bulles et je n'arrivais plus à l'arrêter", dit Sakura.

"Ah bon?" , demanda Tiffany étonnée

"Oui, Lionel a dû m'aider pour la stopper", expliqua Sakura.

"C'est étrange", dit Tiffany.

"Je pense la même chose", dit Lionel.

"C'est peut-être à cause du…", Tiffany s'interrompit et regarda Sakura qui compris ce qu'allait dire son amie.

"Du stress ", finit Sakura.

"Oui c'est ça" , renchérit Tiffany.

Lionel les regarda bizarrement, sentant qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose.

"Vous ne me cachez rien au moins?" , demanda Lionel.

"Euh…Anthony m'appelle, je dois y aller à plus tard", dit Tiffany en partant.

Lionel se tourna vers Sakura.

"Sakura ?", demanda Lionel.

"Euh…Je…"

"Sakura, Lionel, on passe à table ", cria Stéphanie devant la porte de leur chambre.

"On doit y aller", dit Sakura.

Elle se leva, soulagée d'avoir échapper à cette situation. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lionel. Elle enfila une jupe et un chemisier. Lionel la rejoignit et ils descendirent au salon pour manger.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde parlait du mariage de Stéphanie et de Kyle. Yelan regardait Sakura avec un regard doux que Lionel remarqua. Il ne comprenait rien. Il soupçonnait de plus en plus qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il fallait qu'il parle avec Sakura.

Après le déjeuner, Lionel proposa à Sakura d'aller dans le parc. Ils parcoururent le jardin et s'arrêtèrent sous un cerisier près d'une petite mare. Lionel se tourna vers Sakura.

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?", demanda-t-il

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire", répondit-t-elle.

"Ma mère te félicite pour je ne sais trop quoi, tu ne contrôles pas bien tes pouvoirs, tout le monde te lance des grands sourires. Tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est !"

"Je…et bien…Lionel, c'est difficile à dire…"

"C'est quoi ? Tu es malade ?"

"Non, pas vraiment…"

"Comment ça pas vraiment…Alors c'est quoi ? Dis-le moi !"

"Je…je suis enceinte" , dit Sakura.

Lionel resta bouche-bée par la réponse de la maîtresse des cartes. Elle est enceinte. Il allait avoir un bébé. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lionel. Il attrapa Sakura et la souleva du sol pour la faire tournoyer.

"Wahouu ! C'est magnifique ! On va avoir un bébé" , cria Lionel.

"Oui, on va avoir un bébé", renchérit Sakura souriante.

Lionel déposa Sakura par terre et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Tu le sais depuis quand ?", demanda Lionel.

"Depuis hier. C'est Tiffany qui m'a mise sur la voie."

"C'est pour ça que tes pouvoirs sont bizarres ?"

"Je pense que oui. Mais il faudrait demander à Anthony."

"Oui c'est exactement pour ça", répondit le concerné.

Lionel et Sakura se tournèrent vers la voix et ils aperçurent toute la famille sortir de derrière un arbre à quelque mètres d'eux, en train de les espionner.

"Vous avez tout entendu?" , demanda Sakura.

"Oui et j'ai même tout filmé ", dit Tiffany en montrant sa caméra.

"C'est pas vrai!" , dit Sakura désespérée par les habitudes de son amie.

"Le bébé dérègle tes pouvoirs, Sakura, mais ça devrait s'arrêter d'ici 2 ou 3 mois", dit Yelan. "Félicitation à vous deux !"

"Félicitation ", dit en chœur le reste de la famille.

"Merci", répondirent Sakura et Lionel.

Ils regagnèrent tous la maison. Sakura et Lionel restèrent encore un instant dans le jardin enlacés.

« Finalement, après des débuts difficiles, Lionel et moi, on a réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se sont dressés entre nous ! Maintenant, ce bébé est le symbole de notre amour. Je sais qu'on réussira à donner à notre bébé tout ce dont il aura besoin et surtout lui donner tout notre amour ! Une nouvelle page de notre vie commence avec l'arrivée de ce petit être et j'ai la conviction que tout se passera bien ! », pensa Sakura.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, main dans la main, prêt à affronter l'avenir ensemble.

**Voilà pour l'épilogue ! Ca y est c'est fini ! Ouinnn ! Déjà ! J'espère que la fin vous plaît ! J'ai laissé exprès certains points en suspend, comme les bébés de Tiffany et Sakura, j'avais du mal à trancher entre fille et garçon, alors je vous laisse choisir avec votre imagination. Et puis, qui sait, je pourrai faire une suite un jour, un autre tournoi de magie avec les enfants de Sakura-Lionel et Tiffany-Anthony.**

**Enfin, voilà.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette fic ! Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire.**

**A bientôt dans la prochaine fic !**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


End file.
